Pour un simple baiser
by WriterFreak001
Summary: Une petite histoire imaginée à partir de la présentation du pilote de la saison 2, attention aux spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Pour un simple baiser

 **Résumé** : _Une petite histoire imaginée à partir de la présentation du pilote de la saison 2, attention aux spoilers._

 **Original Titre** : Just a Kiss

 **Auteur** : WriterFreak001 _(_ _u/999113/WriterFreak001_ )

 **Fiction Link :** s/11472877/1/Just-a-Kiss

 **Fandom** : _Scorpion_ (CBS)

 **Rating** : _T_

 **Disclaimer** : While CBS owns _**Scorpion**_ , _WriterFreak001_ created this story, and _butterfly83_ translated it

* * *

Paige ne tenait pas en place; elle tapait des doigts sans cesse sur son bureau, bruyamment, et elle regardait son écran d'ordinateur dans le blanc des yeux (enfin le noir des pixels), comme s'il détenait les réponses aux secrets de l'univers. Cabe avait appelé toute l'équipe, en tant que personnel de nouveau associé à la sécurité intérieure, et souhaitait que tout le monde soit là à 10H pour rencontrer la nouvelle directrice et mettre les choses en place. L'équipe entière, à l'exception de Walter et Cabe, était présente et attendait qu'ils arrivent en vacant à divers projets. Sans vouloir en admettre la raison, Paige était troublée à l'idée de revoir Walter.

En raison de la baisse de revenus apportés par Scorpion depuis la démission de Cabe, Paige avait repris son travail de serveuse en complément. Elle travaillait beaucoup trop, et sur des horaires pas faciles, comme la nuit ou très tôt le matin, sans compter les double services du matin au soir sans pause déjeuner... Elle était convaincue que son patron, Nemos, la surchargeait de travail pour la punir d'avoir démissionné quelques mois auparavant. Son travail de serveuse lui rappelait à quel point le travail d'interprète chez Scorpion (ou de super-nounou comme il avait été décrit une fois ou deux) était stressant comparé au train-train des commandes à prendre au café. Elle aurait du apprécier cette accalmie, après des moments si forts en émotion au près de Scorpion, mais l'action, les rigolades, et l'aventure lui manquaient.

Et plus que tout, Walter lui manquait.

Depuis son accident il avait du, lui aussi, faire une pause et arrêter de sauver le monde. Il était déjà bien occupé à se soigner et à récupérer. Bien qu'elle soit venue de temps en temps au garage pour voir comment il allait, leurs rencontres avaient été brèves (principalement car elle avait eu à revenir au café en vitesse pour un autre service, ou parce que ses anti-douleurs le plongeait dans un état comateux au bout de quelques minutes), et ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de parler de leur dispute ou de ce qui s'était passé au près du ravin. C'était fort probable qu'ils n'auraient jamais l'opportunité de le faire.

Mais bizarrement, elle avait de la peine à réprimer son angoisse en attendant que Walter O'Brien entre par la grande porte. C'était peut-être du au fait qu'ils passeraient enfin plus de 20 minutes dans la même pièce, ou parce qu'elle repensait au baiser qu'elle lui avait donné à l'hôpital tout à coup ; elle n'en savait rien… et n'était pas sûre de vouloir le savoir.

Aujourd'hui, elle reverrait également Happy et Sylvester pour la première fois. Toby l'avait aidé en servant de nounou à Ralph quand elle travaillait de nombreuses fois, et quand il était en train de psychanalyser des clients qui payaient plus ou moins bien dans son annexe, c'était Cabe qui surveillait Ralph. Bien qu'elle ne les ait pas vu depuis longtemps elle savait que Happy et Sylvester avaient été très occupés, eux aussi. Le père de Happy l'avait embauché comme mécano temporaire dans son garage, et Sylvester passait beaucoup de temps avec Megan à l'hôpital. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir pu les voir, mais… elle n'avait que peu de temps à elle, et ne pouvait pas se dédoubler…

« Mlle Dineen, » dit Toby d'une voix relaxée et posée, la ramenant à la réalité, et l'obligeant à lui payer attention, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

« Toby.. » répondit Paige en toisant le psy du regard.

Toby fit craquer ses phalanges avant de s'incliner sur son bureau. « Tu as l'air bien agité de ce très beau matin… »

Elle se força à sourire et dit « overdose de caféine… »

« Bien que cela puisse être vrai vu que ton Nazi d'ancien patron te surmène dans ce café surfait que nous avons réquisitionné il y a des lustres, » lança Toby avec un air narquois en faisant tourner son chapeau de ses doigts, « je suis également sûr et certain que le café n'est pas la cause des coups d'œil continuels que tu lances de ton ordinateur à la porte d'entrée toutes les 37 secondes. Serais-tu impatiente de voir un super génie très précis, ma très chère traductrice préférée ? »

« Bien sûr que non… » répondit Paige, presque trop vite. Se mordant la lèvre, elle fuit Toby du regard avant d'ajouter, « enfin, bien sûr que je suis inquiète à l'idée que Walter se remette au travail, comme tout le monde. Mais ce que tu insinues est complètement faux et non professionnel. Je n'arrête pas de regarder la porte parce que je me demande quand Cabe va finalement arriver, c'est tout. »

Toby se mit à rire. « Mais bien sûr, je vais te croire… »

« C'est pourtant le cas » répondit Paige, sur la défensive.

« Si tu te demandais pourquoi Cabe n'est pas arrivé, tu regarderais inconsciemment ta montre, pas la porte… et en parlant franchement, » ajouta Toby, bras croisés, en essayant de cacher son sourire « que tu le réalises ou non, en regardant la porte ce n'est pas Cabe que tu attends… mais Walter. Cabe t'a dit quand il serait là, et il n'est pas encore 9H45… » Toby s'amusait beaucoup de cette situation, beaucoup trop en fait. « Logiquement, tu regarderais donc l'heure si tu attendais Cabe, pas la porte. Walter, au contraire, a dit qu'il serait là dès qu'il en aurait finit avec son rendez-vous chez le docteur, ce qui n'implique pas de limite de temps ma chère amie. Regarder ta montre ne servirait donc à rien dans ce cas là. Regarder la porte, par contre, serait la chose à faire… »

Paige en resta quoi un instant avant de secouer la tête et de hausser les yeux au ciel. « Tu vois des choses là où il n'y en a pas, Toby. »

« Essayes de cacher ce que tu ressens autant que tu veux, Paige, mais rappelle-toi de ceci » annonça Toby en pointant vers son cerveau « y en a là-dedans… »

Paige ne fit que rouler des yeux de plus belle alors qu'il trottina vers la cuisine, la laissant enfin tranquille.

Paige savait bien que Toby avait vu juste, mais elle n'avait pas à l'admettre. Elle essayait de se rendre un peu plus utile en ouvrant de vieux dossiers pour les examiner quand elle entendit le grincement de la porte d'entrée. Anxieuse, elle leva les yeux dans cette direction pour rencontrer les beaux yeux marron qui appartenaient à l'homme entrant dans le garage un sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne fut cependant pas la première à réagir… Alors qu'elle se levait pour aller le saluer, Sylvester se précipita vers Walter, donnant au génie un gros câlin de papa ours.

« Attention, Sylvester… » dit Toby de la cuisine, « Walter est toujours en convalescence, tu ne veux pas le câliner à mort… »

Sylvester choisit d'ignorer la remarque du psy et se mit à secouer son meilleur ami avec enthousiasme. « J'ai jamais été aussi content de te voir Walter ! C'est si bon que tu sois de retour… »

Walter, tapotant l'épaule de Sylvester de sa bonne main, força l'air à s'évacuer de ses poumons pour répondre d'une voix rocailleuse. « Je suis content d'être là, Sylvester. »

Sylvester le serra un peu plus fort pendant quelques secondes avant de le relâcher et il dût se mordre la langue pour empêcher une quinte de toux de sortir… Tranquillement, il déposa son sac à dos sur son bureau avant de se diriger vers l'escaler, en posant brièvement son regard sur Happy et Paige avant d'adresser l'ensemble du groupe. « Je vais aller me changer, je serai de retour dans cinq minutes. »

Alors qu'il montait les escaliers, Paige ne savait que faire. Elle voulait vraiment le suivre, vu qu'il aurait sûrement besoin d'aide pour se changer, tout comme les dernières fois où elle l'avait vu. Elle resta où elle était, cependant, en se demandant pendant quelques secondes si le fait de suivre son patron dans sa chambre était une bonne idée elle ne s'inquiétait pas de ce que Walter en penserait puisqu'elle l'avait déjà aidé à se changer par le passé, mais elle serait assurément et indéniablement mortifiée par les commentaires de Toby suite à cette action. Il ne la laisserait jamais en paix s'il la voyait se diriger vers le studio de Walter après qu'il ait annoncé à l'équipe qu'il souhaitait se changer… Elle se mordit la lèvre, indécise… si elle n'y allait pas, Walter allait sûrement se faire mal en essayant de se changer tout seul. Mais si elle allait le rejoindre, elle prenait le risque de se soumettre aux moqueries et blagues vaseuses de Toby jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve autre chose de plus intéressant. Elle se pinça les lèvres en regardant ses amis un par un. Happy était à son bureau, en train de battre le fer Sylvester était subjugué par son ordinateur (sûrement en plein match virtuel d'échecs), et Toby sifflotait en préparant le petit déjeuner dans la cuisine.

Elle soupira et se résolut à aider Walter, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences.

D'un pas vif et joyeux, elle monta rapidement les marches en se préparant pour les remarques désobligeantes de la _marmaille_ mais fût surprise de n'ouïr qu'un silence d'or. Elle espérait, autant pour elle que pour Walter, qu'ils n'aient pas remarqué son départ.

Walter gémit de douleur en silence en essayant de se libérer de l'emprise qu'avait son T-shirt sur sa personne, tout ceci en utilisant uniquement sa main droite la tâche s'avérait certainement difficile, mais ne devrait pourtant pas paraître complètement impossible… il s'était en effet attelé à des tâches oh combien plus périlleuses par le passé, mais cette petite rassurance ne l'aidait nullement dans la situation actuelle.

Ces dernières semaines, il n'avait pas eu à se préoccuper des changements de vêtements… étant confiné à son appartement, sans compagnie la plupart du temps, il restait en pantalon de sport, et ne se changeait que lorsqu'il ne pouvait en faire autrement. À l'occasion d'une visite de Paige de routine, elle l'aidait avec les boutons… ou les fermetures… les petites choses si faciles à s'occuper à l'accoutumée et oh si difficiles à terrasser avec une main plâtrée…

Maintenant que l'équipe était de nouveau au complet, il ne souhaitait pas paraître faible ou incapable d'effectuer les tâches du quotidien… Après tout, s'il n'arrivait pas à s'habiller tout seul, comment l'équipe le verrait-il ? Paige, dieu merci, était la seule à connaître ses combats vestimentaires quotidiens, et bien qu'elle n'ait pas pu l'aider tout le temps, il lui était vraiment reconnaissant de ce qu'elle avait pu faire pendant ses courtes visites… même s'il ne l'en avait pas toujours remercié…

Tout en continuant à se battre avec sa chemise, il souhaita vraiment avoir eu la présence d'esprit de demander à Paige de l'accompagner pour l'aider… mais ne voulait pas donner une impression incomplète, ou fausse, de leur relation, et il ne voulait surtout pas risquer de l'embarrasser. Lui demander de l'accompagner dans ses appartements privés après avoir annoncé qu'il allait se changer ne ferait qu'alimenter la curiosité malsaine de Toby sur leurs rapports, ce qui était une chose que Walter voulait éviter à tout prix.

Il était prêt à abandonner espoir de changer de haut pour se concentrer sur son jean quand il entendit quelqu'un marcher d'un pas posé et au rythme constant dans le salon menant à sa chambre, juste avant de voir son sauveur se matérialiser d'une manière mystique devant ses yeux. _Dieu merci_.

« J'ai pensé que tu aurais peut-être besoin d'aide… » énonça Paige doucement en s'arrêtant en face de lui avec un sourire lumineux. « je t'aurais bien suivi mais… »

« Tu ne voulais pas que l'équipe en tire de mauvaises conclusion » devina-t-il, ce qui la fit acquiescer d'un signe de tête.

« Exactement. »

« C'est bien vu… » répondit Walter en déglutinant. « et peut-être que, quand on aura finit, tu pourrais descendre avant moi… et prendre quelque chose avec toi, comme si tu étais venue chercher quelque chose, si tu as besoin d'un alibi… »

« D'accord… » murmura Paige en glissant ses doigts sous le bord de sa chemise, avant de lutter pour la faire passer par dessus la tête de Walter, « on fera ça. » Elle enleva son maillot de corps avant de le jeter sur le lit, en se penchant pour attraper une nouvelle chemise gris foncé. Sans avoir besoin d'échanger de plaisanteries, Paige aida Walter à passer ses bras dans les trous prévus à cet effet, en payant une attention particulière à sa main plâtrée, et se dépêcha de reboutonner la chemise. « Et voilà, la chemise est en place… »

« Merci… » dit Walter en pinçant les lèvres, ne sachant quoi rajouter. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle l'aidait, et il ne pensait pas que cela serait la dernière non plus… il allait devoir porter ce plâtre pendant un bon moment, après tout, et préférant que cela soit Paige, et non Toby, Sylvester ou Happy, qui l'aide à s'habiller, il ne voulait rien gâcher. Et puis, c'était le plus efficace (enfin c'était ce qu'il utilisait comme excuse dans son esprit pour rationnaliser cette décision).

« Est ce que… » s'interrompit-elle en regardant sa ceinture (ou plus bas, il ne savait pas), « as-tu besoin d'aide pour changer de pantalon ? »

Walter se passa la main dans les cheveux et détourna son regard maladroitement. « Si ça ne te dérange pas… »

Sans le regarder ou dire quoi que ce soit, Paige défit sa ceinture et la laissa tomber à terre avant de s'attaquer au bouton juste en amont de la fermeture. Il compta les secondes dans sa tête en attendant le signal auditif distinctif de la fermeture s'ouvrant et retint son souffle quand elle lui enleva lentement son pantalon. Bien que cela ne soit pas la première fois qu'elle se trouvât à le dévêtir, il n'était toujours pas acclimaté à ce niveau d'intimité, à être aussi exposé devant cette femme magnifique et il n'était pas sûr de le souhaiter… ou peut-être que si, justement.

Il ne pouvait se décider.

Paige agrippa le pantalon en toile légère de Walter et lui enfila rapidement, avant de le reboutonner. Elle essaya en vain de cacher ses joues rouges, sentant la chaleur montrer à son visage, et à d'autres endroits de son anatomie. Certains de ses rêves commençaient en effet en dévêtissant Walter, mais dans un contexte très différent.

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que faire le contraire pourrait être lui faire autant d'effet.

Elle se gronda mentalement à cette pensée. Walter était son patron, rien de plus… mais quand même… il était son patron oh si charmant, qui tenait à elle de diverses façons qui la faisait fondre au soleil quand elle pensait à tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle et pour son fils…

Utilisant la ceinture à remettre autour de la taille de Walter comme distraction, elle finit mécaniquement sa tâche avant de se remettre debout. « Il reste juste ta cravate » dit Paige en attrapant un tel objet d'une couleur morne et à rayures, « et ça sera bon. »

Walter acquiesça et déglutit avec difficulté alors que ses doigts effleuraient ses épaules. Elle se mordit la lèvre délicatement en passant la cravate autour du cou de son cou et s'afféra à lui nouer, avant de laisser sa main reposer sur sa poitrine un moment. « Et voilà… » murmura-t-elle, « tu es comme neuf. »

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie, Walter posa sa paume de main sur la sienne et entrelaça leurs doigts. Elle se retourna d'un geste, avant de le fixer longuement du regard.

« Oui ? » commença-t-elle, pensant qu'il avait besoin d'autre chose.

« Euh… » hésita Walter en expirant bruyamment… « merci… »

Son sourire éclaira la pièce en retour alors qu'elle répondit « je t'en prie, Walter. »

« Ne trouves-tu pas que Paige agit bizarrement aujourd'hui ? » demanda Toby en s'approchant du bureau de Happy.

« Comment ça, bizarrement ? » s'enquit Happy en levant à peine les yeux de son projet.

« Je ne sais pas… elle ne tenait pas en place tout à l'heure, démarrant au quart de tour, et à chaque fois que je mentionne Walter, elle se mord la lèvre… » décrit Toby en plaçant ses mains derrière sa tête, s'inclinant légèrement en arrière. « ça doit vouloir dire quelque chose, non ? »

« C'est toi le psy, » répondit Happy du tac au tac, « à toi de voir… »

« Eh bien… » pondéra Toby, « c'est vrai que j'ai les meilleurs instincts du monde… »

L'air narquois, il revint à son bureau afin de vérifier quelque chose. Il se souvenait de la nuit de l'accident… après que les infirmières leur aient demandés de partir, Paige était revenue à son chevet, bien que Walter ait été dans les vapes à cause de la morphine. Toby avait une intuition que quelque chose d'important s'était produit dans cette chambre, quelque chose dont Paige était embarrassée. Le système de sécurité de l'hôpital était facile à hacker, et il décida de visionner la vidéo de la chambre de Walter cette nuit précise sur les moniteurs près de Happy.

« Je pense… » sourit Toby en revenant d'un pas guilleret près de Happy, « que j'ai trouvé un moyen de savoir pourquoi Paige agit si étrangement ces derniers temps… »

« Comment comptes-tu faire ça ? »

« Appelons ça de l'intuition… » répondit Toby nonchalamment tandis que Sylvester, que la curiosité rongeait, se rapprochait du psy et de la mécano.

Toby pointa vers l'écran en déclarant « voilà la chambre d'hôpital de Walter la nuit de l'accident. J'essaye de visionner la bande _après_ notre départ. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Sylvester en se tournant les pouces nerveusement.

« Quelque chose me dit que Mlle Dineen nous cache quelque chose… sur ce qui est arrivé dans cette chambre… » répondit Toby, concentré sur l'écran.

« Ne devrions nous pas respecter sa vie privée ? » reprocha Sylvester. « Je veux dire, les gens gardent des choses pour eux pour de bonnes raisons, Toby… »

« Et ça vient de celui qui est sortit avec la sœur de Walter pendant trois semaines entières avant de lui avouer les sentiments romantiques qu'il pouvait éprouver pour Megan… » argumenta Toby en levant les yeux au ciel.

« C'est différent… » commença Sylvester.

« Tout comme tes chaussettes… » marmonna Toby sous sa barbe.

« Hein ? »

« Rien, rien… » soupira Toby. « Oh ! » s'exclama-t-il en mettant la vidéo sur pause, et en pointant vers l'écran avec entrain. « Voilà Paige ! »

« Super, l'idiot du village » dit Happy en feintant d'être impressionnée alors qu'elle se redressait et croisait les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air menaçant. « Il vaut mieux pour toi que ça vaille le coup. »

Toby remit la vidéo en route et les trois génies regardèrent, captivé, alors que Paige se dirigeait vers Walter en lui parlant. Dû à la mauvaise qualité de la bande son, ils ne pouvaient pas déchiffrer ce que Paige disait, mais alors que la lumière de la lune éclairait son visage, un évènement impromptu et invraisemblable se produisit… sortant Toby de son ennui…

« Non de dieu ! »

« … je suis très inconfortable à présent… » bégaya Sylvester tandis que les yeux de Toby s'écarquillaient. Happy, cependant, resta de marbre tout en examinant la situation. Elle était légèrement surprise, mais l'attirance mutuelle entre son patron et son amie n'avait rien de nouveau. Elle s'était attendue à quelque chose de ce genre dans un futur proche… seulement… pas avec Walter inconscient…

« Paige Dineen » dit Toby en riant aux éclats, « sacré petite coquine… »


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Pour un simple baiser

 **Résumé** : _Une petite histoire imaginée à partir de la présentation du pilote de la saison 2, attention aux spoilers._

 **Original Titre** : Just a Kiss

 **Auteur** : WriterFreak001 _(_ _u/999113/WriterFreak001_ )

 **Fiction Link :** s/11472877/1/Just-a-Kiss

 **Fandom** : _Scorpion_ (CBS)

 **Rating** : _T_

 **Disclaimer** : While CBS owns _**Scorpion**_ , _WriterFreak001_ created this story, and _butterfly83_ translated it

* * *

Comme prévu, Paige descendit les escaliers seule, une petite veste en jean à la main. Une fois changé, Walter lui avait apporté la veste que Ralph avait fait exprès de laisser dans le studio l'hivers dernier en cas de besoin. Elle n'avait pas voulu la prendre au premier abord, puisque c'était la volonté de Ralph qu'elle y reste, mais Walter la rassura en lui proposant de venir la lui redonner quand la journée serait finie et que toute l'équipe serait partit. Après tout, aller chercher la veste de Ralph servirait de bon alibi elle ne pouvait pas prendre quelque chose dont elle ne se servirait pas… et ayant été très occupée pendant le hiatus de Scorpion, personne ne s'interrogerait sur le fait qu'elle rapportait une veste à son fils après l'avoir laissé là des semaines entières.

Malheureusement pour _elle_ , _tout le monde_ la vit descendre les escaliers. Sylvester et Happy la fixèrent intensément avant de revenir à leurs projets respectifs, mais Toby ne put s'empêcher de se lever pour la rejoindre allégrement.

 _Oh non, juste ce qu'il me fallait…_

Toby était comme un gamin qui exultait à l'idée d'avoir une glace chaque fois qu'il apercevait un vendeur de glace… il ne ratait _jamais_ une opportunité…

« Comment ça va, Mme Liaison… » ricana Toby en s'appuyant sur le mur alors que Paige passait devant lui en direction de son bureau. Il leva un sourcil avant de sautiller dans sa direction. « Et que faisais-tu donc dans le studio de Walter alors qu'il se changeait ? »

« Je suis allée récupérer la veste de Ralph » dit Paige sans le regarder, tout en entrant son mot de passe sur son ordinateur. Elle trouvait plus efficace de rester occupée et d'éviter le contact visuel quand elle essayait de décevoir Toby. « Il l'a laissé là il y a quelques semaines et m'a demandé de lui récupérer… »

Toby croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, les yeux scintillants « et pourquoi ce petit aurait-il besoin d'une veste en été ? »

Paige arrêta momentanément ce qu'elle faisait en jurant intérieurement. « L'appartement est froid le soir » répondit-elle automatiquement.

Malheureusement Toby n'y cru pas un mot. « À moins que ma mémoire me fasse des tours, le ptit Ralph ne l'a pas laissé ici il y peu… j'ai vu cette chose sur le canapé en janvier, exactement au même endroit que quand je suis allé voir Walter la semaine dernière… À moins que Ralph soit aussi précis que Sylvester, je suis certain que cette veste en jean n'a pas bougé d'un poil depuis le mois de décembre quand il l'y a mise… »

« Il a raison, Paige… » le coupa Sylvester de son bureau en se tournant les pouces nerveusement, « cette veste était sur le canapé en mars et de nouveau il y a deux mois quand j'ai demandé quelque chose à Walter, et je suis sûr à 98% qu'elle n'a pas bougé de là jusqu'à ce que tu la descendes ce matin. »

Toby fit un clin d'œil bizarre à Sylvester tandis que Paige levait les yeux au ciel…

« Peu importe… » avoua-t-elle, ne voulant pas se disputer sur ce sujet. « Je vais me chercher du café. »

Alors qu'elle quitta la pièce abruptement pour la cuisine, Toby aperçut Walter qui descendait lentement les escaliers, extrêmement prudemment afin de ne pas rater de marche.

« Ça roule, papi ? » demanda Toby, incapable de résister… soutenant le regard noir de Walter qui lui vint immédiatement en retour. « Est-ce que Paige a fait attention en t'embra…. t'aidant ? »

Walter leva un sourcil d'agacement avant de marcher d'un pas rapide au delà de Toby, vers son bureau. « Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu veux dire. »

Toby eut un sourire narquois en retour… « Oh, vraiment ?! »

« Non… absolument aucune idée… À présent, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'ai des choses à faire avant l'arrivée de Cabe… » énonça Walter, ne laissant poser son regard sur Toby que quelques secondes avant d'allumer son ordinateur. « Va psycho-analyser Happy si ça te chante… que j'aime ça ou non, tu as l'air d'aimer la regarder… »

« Walter O'Brien, » s'exclama Toby en faisant le tour du bureau du super génie avant de s'approcher de son oreille gauche tout en baissant de ton, « est ce que toi, le roi du _les relations sont mauvaises pour les affaires_ , est-en train de me donner ta bénédiction ? » demanda-t-il d'un trait.. « non pas que j'en ai besoin pour courtiser Happy, mais… »

« Si tu insistes pour appeler ça une… bénédiction, alors oui… si tu veux… va courtiser plus loin… » répondit Walter rapidement avant d'ajouter, « mais… _si_ tu arrives à tes fins, s'il te plait aucune démonstration affective sur le terrain ou au garage… »

Toby se mit la main sur le cœur d'indignation… « Moi ? m'adonner à des démonstrations affectives, et publiques par dessus le marché, jamais ! Et puis, » continua-t-il en regardant brièvement Happy, « c'est sûr et certain que j'arriverais à mes fins… j'ai juste besoin de _temps_ … Happy a besoin de temps, et je suis prêt à attendre une éternité jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre… »

Walter grimaça à cette idée avant de conclure. "Bon, d'accord… tu peux y aller maintenant…"

« Avec le plus grand plaisir… » répondit Toby tout sourire avant d'apercevoir Paige revenir vers son bureau, « Juste une chose… »

« Quoi encore… » demanda Walter en soupirant, se frottant les tempes pour apaiser un mal de tête imminent, alors qu'il prit conscience du retour de Paige lui aussi.

« J'essaye de ne pas m'immiscer dans ce qui ne me regarde pas » commença Toby, ce qui fit lever les sourcils de Walter d'incrédulité. « Hé ! Je ne m'implique que lorsque c'est mérité, et Walter » continua-t-il _sotto voce_ en se rapprochant de son interlocuteur, « quand un gars comme _toi_ aime une fille comme _Paige_ sans rien faire du tout à ce propos, alors oui tu paries que je vais prendre une part très active dans l'histoire, mais revenons à nos moutons… » Il regarda Walter d'un air connaisseur avant de lui agiter son index devant la figure, « Si tu veux une preuve de ce que ressent Paige, alors hack mon ordinateur et regarde la vidéo que j'y ai laissé. Va jusqu'à environ 20H06 et branches tes écouteurs. Je ne pense pas que tu veuille le montrer à tout le monde… bien que _tout le monde_ l'a déjà vu, à part toi, Paige, et Cabe… »

Walter fonça les sourcils avant de rétorquer « Si tu penses que je vais… »

« Regarde juste la vidéo… ou non… je m'en fiche… mais si ta curiosité ne t'a pas encore tué, alors prends un risque et regarde cette sacré vidéo » le coupa Toby avant de jeter les mains en l'air, levant les yeux au ciel pour bonne mesure, et de se diriger vers Paige pour la tourmenter à nouveau.

Walter, effectivement _légèrement_ curieux, vérifia l'heure – 9H37 – avant de se décider… Il avait encore un peu de temps avant que Cabe n'arrive… Sans un autre mot, il ouvrit un tiroir, en sortit des écouteurs, et se dirigea vers le studio, en quête d'un moment de tranquillité au cas où il ait besoin de temps pour traiter les nouvelles informations qu'il allait recevoir.

« Donc… » caracola Toby en se rapprochant de Happy, « Walter nous a donné sa bénédiction… »

« Une bénédiction sur quoi ? » s'interrogea Happy en arrêtant ce qu'elle faisait, un léger soupir échappant à ses lèvres alors qu'elle déposait ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Pour que je te courtise » dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Elle ne fit que lever les yeux au ciel.

« Crois-moi… » rétorqua Happy en croisant les bras devant elle et se rapprochant de lui en confidence, « cela n'arrivera jamais. »

Toby se rapprocha à son tour, ne laissant que quelques centimètres entre eux, et ajouta « qui est le parieur dans cette relation ? »

« On a pas de 'relation' » répondit Happy sans sourciller.

« Pour l'instant… » répliqua Toby, ce qui lui valut un haussement d'épaules de la part de son âme sœur. Ça lui arrivait souvent ces temps-ci, mais il s'en fichait. À partir du moment où ses analyses psy étaient efficaces, il n'en demandait pas plus. Happy se remit à son projet et installe une arme de paint-ball sur son support. « Ohh, joli… » s'exclama Toby les yeux écarquillés. « j'adore le paint-ball ».

Happy sourit alors qu'une idée lui vint. « Oh oui ? »

« Oui… tu as devant toi le champion du paint-ball… » dit-il fièrement. « on pourrait peut-être sortir ce petit bijou et aller vandaliser un mur du garage avec.. »

« C'est un prototype… » dit Harry, ignorant son commentaire, en vissant la dernière vis. « Je te montrerais peut-être comment t'en servir un jour… si l'envie m'en vient… »

« Je suis flatté, Happy, vraiment, mais je suis certain de savoir comment faire marcher un pistolet de paint-ball… » rigola-t-il en faisant virevolter son chapeau « mais merci de le proposer. »

S'il ne pouvait pas gagner le cœur de Happy en l'invitant à diner, il voulait tester une petite théorie appelée _psychologie inversée_ … S'il pouvait la rendre jalouse en feintant ne pas vouloir passer du temps avec elle, il arriverait peut-être à ce qu'elle l'invite… c'était… une théorie délicate… une démarche _définitivement_ expérimentale, mais il était prêt à le tenter…

Il se dirigea vers Paige afin de lui faire cracher son petit secret de l'hôpital quand il entendit son nom, un _pop_ , te ressentit une douleur intense qui le fit crier de tous ses poumons.

Happy souriait à tout va en touchant son tout nouveau jouet, le pistolet de paint-ball amélioré… « c'était un jouet… maintenant c'est une arme… »

Paige était bouche-bée en voyant Toby sortir une fléchette de ses fessiers avant de s'adresser à Happy d'un ton indigné « tu m'as tiré dessus ! »

« Oh non, j'ai utilisé le pistolet et fait feu » Happy dit-elle, songeuse, tout en polissant le canon du fusil, « tu étais juste sur la trajectoire… »

« Oh mon dieu » dit Paige en levant les yeux au ciel (encore une fois) avant de secouer la tête et de se replonger dans des cas d'archive.

Walter ne savait que penser après avoir récupéré la vidéo sur l'ordinateur de Toby. Au début il était persuadé que sa vue lui jouait des tours, mais après la 5e lecture il réalisa qu'il n'avait rien imaginé… avant de regarder la vidéo une seconde fois, il avait utilisé un logiciel pour améliorer la qualité de l'audio et pouvait maintenant entendre la voix mélodieuse de Paige dire… quelque chose, sans pouvoir le déchiffrer. Mais ses paroles, quelles qu'elles aient été, n'étaient pas ce qui l'avait surpris le plus…

Paige l'avait embrassé.

Elle l'avait embrassé.

Lui… Walter O'Brian, geek invétéré…

Il avait regardé la section de nombreuses fois, en essayant de l'analyser, sans y arriver vraiment. Etait-il en colère ? non pas vraiment… Contrarié ? non plus… Troublé ? oui, pour sûr. Submergé d'émotions indescriptibles ? assurément… Choqué ? comment ne pas l'être…

Le fait qu'elle l'ait embrassé quand il était inconscient permettait d'expliquer le comportement étrange que Paige avait pu avoir la première fois qu'ils s'étaient revus après l'accident. C'était le jour de sa sortie d'hôpital… Cabe était trop occupé avec son nouveau travail pour venir le chercher, il ne pouvait le demander à Sylvester, se refusait à demander à Toby car il _savait_ qu'il en profiterait pour le psycho-analyser… et ne souhaitait pas particulièrement être dans la même voiture que Happy vu sa façon de conduire… donc Paige avait été sa seule option – et la plus efficace – (le fait que c'était également la plus agréable était… et bien, pas pris en compte bien entendu, ce n'était pas rationnel).

Ils étaient arrivés chez lui assez vite, et elle avait commencé à agir bizarrement. Dès qu'il lui demandait quelque chose, elle lui répondait mais autrement elle était silencieuse, en particulier après l'avoir aidé à ce changer pour qu'il soit plus confortable. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi elle ne cessait de s'arrêter pour lui demander si elle pouvait enlever un vêtement ou le toucher ici ou là afin de finir sa tâche. Ce n'était qu'après la troisième ou quatrième fois à l'aider à se changer, que le fait de sentir ses doigts fins sur ses épaules… son buste… ses bras… devint une sorte de routine. Elle ne l'aidait pas constamment, mais à chaque visite, elle lui enlevait ses vêtements pour les remplacer par quelque chose de plus confortable et faisait la lessive de temps en temps.

Avant que Walter ne puisse se pencher plus en détail sur la situation, il entendit les pas légers de Paige se rapprocher de sa position. Paniquant, il quitta la vidéo et éloigna l'ordinateur avant d'attraper un paquet de dossiers pour faire croire qu'il était en train de faire quelque chose de productif pendant tout ce temps. Il n'arriva pas au delà de son bureau avant qu'elle le rejoigne, en le regardant bizarrement. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire à propos de ce baiser (s'il arrivait à lui dire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet), et n'avait certainement pas eu suffisamment de temps pour y réfléchir… mais en la voyant, bizarrement encore plus belle qu'il y a 15 minutes, bras croisés et le toisant… il ne put que la regarder béatement…

Il ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'elle était en train de lui dire…

« Walter ? » demanda Paige en levant un sourcil en réalisant que l'homme en face d'elle n'avait pas bougé d'un poil depuis plusieurs minutes… Il avait la bouche à demi ouverte, et la regardait fixement, avec une telle intensité… Elle se sentait nue sous son regard, et était tentée d'attraper sa cravate afin de le tirer vers elle et de l'embrasser avec ferveur, mais se résolut à passer sa main devant ses yeux plusieurs fois. « Walter, est ce que tu m'écoutes ? »

Il sourcilla et essaya de reprendre ses esprits… « Euh… tu disais quelque chose ? »

Elle rit nerveusement avant de pointer vers la porte d'entrée. « Je disais que Cabe et la directrice Adriana Molina vont avoir du retard. Il vient d'appeler et il a une roue de crevée… il va nous rappeler quand ils seront prêts à partir… »

« Oh… bon, d'accord… » acquiesça-t-il avant de déglutir bruyamment. « C'est… bien, je suppose. »

« C'est une bonne chose qu'ils aient crevé ? » demanda Paige incrédule ?

« C'est bien qu'ils n'aient que crevé… » répondit Walter en se pinçant les lèvres, le visage de Paige s'adoucissant alors qu'elle réalisa ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Walter, » commença Paige en se rapprochant de lui. Peut-être pouvaient-ils profiter de ce moment pour avoir cette discussion, à propos de leur dispute avant son accident. Elle commença à s'excuser de lui avoir parlé de la sorte cette nuit là, mais il ne voulait rien entendre.

« Pourquoi l'as-tu fait, Paige ? » les mots lui échappèrent sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit…

« Faire quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, yeux grands ouverts.

« M'em-bras-ser… » bégaya-t-il avant de se racler la gorge, agrippant ses dossier contre la poitrine de plus en plus fort. « pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé à l'hôpital ? »

Paige, abasourdie, eut du mal à répondre… « Comment sais-tu… »

« J'ai piraté l'ordi de Toby et ai trouvé la vidéo de surveillance qu'il gardait pour lui… c'est de… tu dis des choses… et après tu me donne un baiser » sortit-il en respirant avec difficulté, avant d'ajouter « et j'étais inconscient. »

Les joues de Paige étaient en feu alors qu'elle se passait la main dans les cheveux. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Walter le découvre de la sorte, et elle n'avait pas remarqué de vidéo de surveillance dans cette chambre… « Euh… en fait… »

« Donc c'est vrai ? » demanda-t-il rapidement, en essayant de comprendre la situation.

« Et bien… oui… »

Malgré les preuves flagrantes, le fait de l'entendre confirmer cette action était plus troublant pour Walter que de regarder la vidéo en question. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait ou voulait dire… la bouche grande ouverte, certains des papiers qu'il tenait contre lui tombèrent sur le sol de surprise, alors qu'il la fixait du regard, transfiguré. Voir la vidéo était une chose, Walter savait bien à quel point il était aisé de les truquer, mais avoir une confirmation à la source pour ainsi dire faisait basculer sa notion de la réalité. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi en penser. Il ne savait pas comment la regarder à présent sans penser à ce baiser… et surtout au fait qu'il n'avait même pas été conscient pour pouvoir le sentir… voire l'apprécier…

« Enfin bon, » dit Paige d'une foix brusque, le ramenant à la réalité, et gagnant son attention la plus studieuse « c'était juste… un baiser… la journée avait été longue et éprouvante… et j'étais épuisée et très émotionnelle… je t'avais presque perdu et c'était difficile à intégrer… je pensais pas vraiment rationnellement, tu sais… et…, » elle s'arrêta de babiller un moment, « ce travail nous met dans des situations intenses… alors c'est fort en émotion, et… et bien des fois, ça ne s'explique pas vraiment… »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Walter sentait quelque chose de puissant, et d'assez agréable, se passer dans son estomac… oui c'était plaisant… il la fixa avec admiration, malgré l'explication qu'elle essayait de lui donner, et ne pouvait penser qu'aux faits : il allait lui dire ce qu'il ressentait ce jour là dans le ravin, et elle était resté à son chevet à l'hôpital, lui avait dit quelque chose, et l'avait embrassé.

Paige se rendit de la façon bizarre dont Walter la fixait du regard. Il avait presque l'air inconfortable… mais euphorique en même temps… elle prit une grande respiration avant de lui demander « es-tu en colère ? »

Il déglutit avec difficulté avant de répondre « non.. non, pas en colère… » il fit une pause avant d'ajouter, « troublé, et un peu perdu peut-être, mais pas en colère. »

« Ah bon ? » demanda Paige, à la fois soulagée et choquée par sa réponse… elle était persuadée qu'il aurait cru qu'elle l'avait agressé sexuellement ou quelque chose comme ça.

« Euh, non… c'est sûr, pas du tout. » dit-il en secouant la tête alors qu'il essayait de tout digérer. Il essaya de se calmer (et de la calmer) en s'expliquant un peu plus… « Euh, si la situation était inversée et que tu avais presque quitté ce monde, j'aurais probablement agit sur mes émotions moi aussi. »

« Oh ? » s'étonna Paige, rassurée, avant de lui faire un grand sourire, lui indiquant qu'il avait dit ce qu'il fallait. « Et qu'aurais-tu fait ? »

Il déglutit et laissa tomber le reste des dossiers par terre…

 _Comment faisait-il pour être tombé dans le panneau aussi facilement…_

« Euh, et bien… » commença-t-il a dire alors qu'elle enroula ses mains autour de son cou et s'approcha de lui… « J'aurais… euh… » ses mots le trahirent et elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, en respirant chaleureusement près de sa joue, « je euh… »

« Hé, Roméo et Juliette ! » beugla Toby du rez-de-chaussée, les faisant s'éloigner l'un de l'autre instantanément, « Cabe vient d'appeler… Il devrait être là dans 5 minutes avec la directrice Molina… »

Walter toussa et se grata le cou alors que Paige se retournait pour cacher ses joues en feu… _Oh mon dieu_ , pensèrent-ils à l'unisson, _on a faillit…_

« Je, euh… » dit Paige en pointant vers la porte, en posant son regard sur Walter, « je vais m'assurer que la nouvelle directrice ne soit pas accueillit avec un manque de respect dû à son rang… »

Il s'éclaircit la gorge en essayant de se reprendre. « Oui… très bien… bon… parfait… très bien… très très bien… » Walter lui fit un signe de la main pour saluer son idée avant de se racler la gorge à nouveau. « Je vais juste… » commença-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux, « je descendrai bientôt… »

« D'accord, » répondit Paige en se mordant la lèvre supérieure, jetant un dernier regard vers Walter avant de marcher vers la porte, ignorant le regard intense que Walter posait sur elle.

Walter soupira.

Toby savait vraiment choisir son moment…


	3. Chapter 3

**Note from WF001:**

 **For the person wondering if this story is in English:** Yes, it is. You can find it on my Profile Page under the title "Just a Kiss." :)

* * *

 **Titre :** Pour un simple baiser

 **Résumé** : _Une petite histoire imaginée à partir de la présentation du pilote de la saison 2, attention aux spoilers._

 **Original Titre** : Just a Kiss

 **Auteur** : WriterFreak001 _(_ _u/999113/WriterFreak001_ )

 **Fiction Link :** _s/11510866/1/Pour-un-simple-baiser_

 **Fandom** : _Scorpion_ (CBS)

 **Rating** : _T_

 **Disclaimer** : While CBS owns _**Scorpion**_ , _WriterFreak001_ created this story, and _butterfly83_ translated it

* * *

« Ecoutez, » commença Walter en passant d'un pied sur l'autre discrètement, « je comprends la sévérité de la situation, mais… » continua-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Cabe, puis à la nouvelle directrice, « si vous voulez que nous stoppions un satellite à réaction nucléaire d'exploser au dessus de la Californie du sud, on va avoir besoin de toutes les ressources disponibles… »

« On a pas le choix alors… » soupira la directrice avant de se redresser, « dites-moi ce dont vous avez besoin, je m'en occuperai… »

« Bon, d'accord… » acquiesça Walter avant de se diriger vers Happy, « Happy va à la base aérienne de LA avec Toby et Cabe on veut arrêter le satellite en l'air pour éviter un maximum de dégâts collatéraux, donc on va avoir besoin du meilleur espèce d'avion qu'ils aient et soient prêts à sacrifier… plus il sera petit mieux ça sera… »

« J'm'en occupe » s'écria Happy avant de se lever en vitesse, pendre ses clés, et mener Toby et Cabe vers la voiture la plus proche.

Walter se dirigea ensuite vers Sylvester. « J'ai besoin que tu hackes l'agence fédérale de l'espace russe et que tu identifies la trajectoire précise du satellite. Suis sa vélocité, calcules la position 'x' pour chaque heure écoulée et à venir et trouve où il est supposé se poser… on a besoin de l'intercepter le plus vite possible. »

Sylvester, les yeux aussi grands que ceux d'un poisson clown, se dépêcha d'y consentir. « Si possible, j'aimerais bien faire mon travail dans l'abri antiatomique le plus proche… les explosions nucléaires c'est vraiment pas mon truc… »

« Sylvester ? » l'arrêta Walter doucement mais fermement.

"Oui ?"

"Concentre-toi..."

"Oh, oui d'accord..." Sylvester déglutina et s'avachit à son ordinateur avant de commencer à taper sur les touches du clavier à vitesse grand V.

Walter se tourna vers le nouveau directeur de la Sécurité Intérieure. « Veuillez contacter le directeur Steve Pulaski, chef du laboratoire Jet Propulsion – la division de la NASA basée à Los Angeles. On va avoir besoin de leur coopération entière avec leur technologie, ils peuvent traquer notre projectile et s'assurer qu'on va dans la bonne direction. On aura peut être aussi besoin d'un émetteur… une fois que Sylevester sera dans le système central de l'agence russe, je pourrais analyser les paramètres du satellite et déterminer le genre de système utilisé. S'il est de la nouvelle génération, alors on pourra utiliser un émetteur avec un signal assez puissant pour arriver à rediriger marginalement la trajectoire du satellite vers celle de notre aéronef. Sinon, on aura besoin de connaître ces coordonnées précises pour être sûr d'intercepter le satellite à temps…

La directrice Molina sortit son téléphone afin de passer le coup de fil requis au Directeur Pulaski de la NASA, et dit « Et si on faisait comme ça : vous lui parlez vous même et lui expliquez directement ce dont vous avez besoin… »

Walter leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération… _ah les normaux…_ il étendit la main gauche avec impatience en acceptant le téléphone « Bon, d'accord, donnez moi ça… »

En trois minutes, Walter informa le Directeur Pulaski efficacement de la situation (ce qu'il savait déjà, en fait) et fit une liste de tout ce dont son équipe aurait besoin. Le directeur lui offrit un espace de travail pour Scorpion au sein du laboratoire, que Walter n'hésita nullement à accepter. Après tout, la NASA avait de meilleurs outils et en utilisant leurs ordinateurs, Walter n'aurait pas à risquer de se faire _de nouveau_ attraper en train de pirater la NASA (bien qu'en y réfléchissant, ils n'avaient pas changé leurs protocoles d'accès depuis son enfance donc il lui serait non seulement possible de le faire, mais vraiment facile…).

« Walter… » énonça Sylvester en levant les yeux de son écran, « je suis dans le système russe et j'ai récupéré les schémas du satellite… j'ai envoyé ça à toute l'équipe et sur le _Cloud1_ de Scorpion pour que tu puisse y accéder à partir de ton portable. » Sylvester se leva et demanda anxieusement « est ce que je peux faire autre chose ? »

« Oui… » répondit Walter en allant vite rejoindre Sylvester, tout en ayant conscience de la présence presque envahissante de Paige à son bureau. Elle attendait patiemment qu'il lui donne des choses à faire, mais il souhaitait garder une distance de sécurité entre elle et lui, ayant peur de perdre sa concentration dans le cas contraire, condamnant la Californie du sud à devenir un désert nucléaire par la même occasion. « Enregistre ces fichiers sur une clé et va avec la directrice Molina au laboratoire. Montre les schémas au directeur Pulaski et demande lui d'examiner les plans ainsi que la trajectoire du satellite. Avec une situation à hauts risques comme celle-ci, on est jamais trop prudent et une deuxième vérification ne fera pas de mal. J'y regarderai à mon tour à mon arrivée. Je dois finir quelques petites choses avant de partir… »

« D'accord, » acquiesça Sylvester en pêchant une clé dans son tiroir avant de l'insérer dans l'ordinateur et de procéder à la copie des fichiers. Une fois terminé, il récupéra la clé USB, emballa son ordinateur pour être sécurisé lors du transport, et couru rejoindre la directrice. Quelques secondes plus tard ils étaient partis.

Alors que Walter revenait à son bureau rapidement pour y rassembler ses affaire, Paige le suivit, les bras croisés, et lui demanda : « Qu'as-tu besoin que je fasse, Walter ? »

Walter prit un moment pour réfléchir, ne sachant pas s'il devait vraiment lui répondre avant d'ajouter doucement « Va cherche Ralph à l'école et pars le plus au nord possible. »

« Quoi ?! » s'exclama Paige d'indignation, « t'es malade ? il est hors de question que je vous abandonne encore une fois… tu te souviens de la dernière fois où je suis partie… »

« Paige, » commença t'il en entourant son bras de ses doigts avant de la faire se rapprocher de lui, bien qu'ils ne leurs soient pas nécessaire de rester discrets vu que tout le monde était déjà partit. « Il y a une faible probabilité qu'on y arrive pas… et je ne peux pas… » énonça-t-il avec difficulté en fermant les yeux brièvement afin de se concentrer sur ce qu'il essayait de dire « je ne peux pas vous avoir, toi et Ralph, dans la zone de danger du satellite. » Il essayait manifestement, à sa façon, de lui dire à qui point elle et Ralph comptaient pour lui.

Et elle essayait de faire de même en retour… « On a presque quitté l'équipe une fois par le passé, ça ne se reproduira pas… » affirma Paige, refusant même l'idée de se séparer de Walter une fois encore. Elle ne le pouvait pas, vraiment pas.

« Paige… » recommença Walter en la regardant ses yeux marrons d'un regard pénétrant, la suppliant silencieusement d'accepter sa requête. « la dernière fois, tu es partie pour que Ralph soit en sécurité. Je n'ai pas compris ton point de vue à l'époque, mais maintenant… si Ralph était _mon fils_ , » dit-il en prenant sa main, « je ferais tout ce qu'il m'est possible pour qu'il soit en sécurité, même si les choses… ne se passent pas comme je le souhaitait. »

« On ne part pas… » répéta-t-elle d'une vois tremblante.

Elle ne savait plus qui elle essayait de convaincre. La sécurité de son fils passait avant tout, mais elle se sentait impossible de faire ce choix. Et elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas demander à Walter de venir avec elle… il se devait de rester pour la Californie, …, pour la nation… même le monde.

« Walter » laissa-t-elle échapper d'une voix cassée. « on ne peut pas partir… on ne _veut_ pas partir… »

« Paige » dit Walter calmement en posant sa main sur son épaule, « je t'en supplie va chercher Ralph et emmène le en sécurité… je te promets de ne pas me mettre en colère cette fois-ci… »

Elle n'aimait vraiment pas ça, mais quelle alternative avait-elle ? sauver le monde… ou sauver _son_ monde ?

Elle ferma les yeux, refoulant ses larmes. « Bon, d'accord, je vais le faire. » admit-elle enfin. Elle s'éloigna de lui, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux. « Je dois aller chercher mes affaires… »

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son bureau pour attraper son sac à main, Walter la rattrapa et se mit entre elle et la porte.

« Walter » énonça-t-elle doucement « si tu veux que j'enleve Ralph de l'école pour partir au plus vite, il faut que j'y aille… »

« Je sais… » répondit Walter la gorge nouée. « J'ai juste.. » continua-t-il en attrapant sa main afin de se rapprocher d'elle « quelque chose à faire d'abord. »

Il se rapprocha lentement, d'une manière calculée et posée, mais Paige – émotionnelle et audacieuse – fut plus rapide, et l'embrassa farouchement. Elle mit tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour cet homme extraordinaire dans ce baiser, juste au cas où ils ne pourraient se revoir. Après tout, si Walter O'Brien s'inquiétait de ne pas réussir la mission… ou qu'ils s'en sortent vivant, alors elle devait lui montrer dès à présent ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Si les choses n'étaient pas aussi désespérées, ce baiser les aurait entrainés bien plus loin aux vues des sensations qui lui parcouraient le corps alors qu'il répondit à ses avances tout aussi farouchement et passionnément.

Elle l'embrassa encore et encore, sans vouloir le laisser partir… pour rester avec lui sans qu'il devienne le héros du jour… en étant séparée de lui pour un temps uncertain…

S'il avait pu arrêter le temps ou même le ralentir, il l'aurait fait sur le champ. Il ne voulait pas partir au moins autant qu'elle ne voulait le laisser faire.

Cependant ils le souvinrent lentement que le temps était loin de figé… la terre ne s'arrêterait pas de tourner pour leur propre plaisir… et tout ce qui les entourait serait amené à disparaître s'ils ne se mettaient pas au boulot. Paige se détacha alors de Walter en respirant bruyamment alors qu'elle regardait ses yeux couleur chocolat et posait on front contre le sien.

« Paige, je… » commença-t-il, avant qu'elle le coupe d'un chuchotement.

« Je sais, Walter. » lui dit-elle, en prenant sa figure dans ses mains fines avant de l'embrasser brièvement et passionnément. « moi aussi… » dit-elle en souriant, « moi aussi. »

Ils restèrent enlacés ainsi pendant quelques minutes, nécessitant une seconde de répit supplémentaire avant de quitter le garage dans des directions différentes, peut être pour toujours.

Walter arriva au laboratoire trente minutes plus tard et fut pris mis au parfum par Sylvester et le directeur Pulaski. Avant d'écouter le directeur lui détailler son analyse du satellite, il examina les schémas lui-même. Il avait besoin d'une distraction et voulait travailler le plus rapidement possible. Une fois finit, il compara ses données à celles du directeur Pulaski et en vint à la conclusion que 1) le satellite était de 2013, 2) un émetteur pourrait marcher, et 3) il devait exploser dans huit heures, ce qui leur donnait une fenêtre temporelle plus ample que celle qu'il avait prévu au départ.

Et huit heures permettraient à Paige et Ralph d'atteindre un endroit en sécurité, _dieu merci_.

« Dis Walter ? » demanda Sylvester nerveusement en se tournant les pouces, inquiet par l'état incongru d'anxiété émanant de son ami. « où est Paige ? » Il fit un tour d'horizon pour vérifier qu'il ne l'avait pas manqué. « Ne voulait-elle pas venir ? »

« Je lui ai donné d'autres ordres… elle ne sera pas de retour avant quelques jours… » répondit Walter, ne souhaitant pas s'épancher d'avantage.

Sylvester, comprenant immédiatement, lui tapota le dos en ajoutant « c'est bien, j'en suis content. »

« Pas un avion, espèce d'idiots… » s'exclama Happy en jetant les mains en l'air, prête à leur rentrer dedans, « quelque chose d'aussi petit que possible ! »

« Calme toi donc, Happy… » aboya Cabe en lançant un regard d'excuses à l'officier. « Désolé, elle n'arrive pas à contrôler son tempérament. »

« Si vous me laissiez juste jeter un oeil aux alentours, on en aurait finit en quelques minutes… » marmonna Harry en marchant les cents pas. « Nous avons une situation d'urgence sur les bras, et tout ce que vous, les clowns de l'armée, pouvez me donner c'est un tas de ferraille… » ajouta-t-elle en pointant vers l'avion de chasse hors d'usage, « dans un état pitoyable en plus… »

Cabe sortit son badge temporaire à nouveau avant de regarder l'officier intensément. « Il y a un satellite à réaction nucléaire qui va doit sur la Californie du sud, et si on ne trouve pas quelque chose pour nous aider, nous serons tous morts dans quelques heures. »

L'officier déglutit bruyamment. « On a peut-être quelque chose… »

« Si ce n'est pas aussi petit que votre pénis alors ça ne m'intéresse pas » affirma Happy, ce qui lui valut un regard impressionné de Toby, un regard noir de Cabe, et des sourcils levés en plus de la part des officiers.

« Elle ne s'intéresse qu'au mien ne vous inquiétez pas » dit Toby d'un sourire narquois, ne pouvait résister après la perche qu'elle lui avait tendue. Happy lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes en représailles.

« Ne me fait pas devoir te tirer dessus à nouveau » cracha t'elle, la main de Toby allant automatiquement sur son fessier. « je le ferai tu sais. »

« Ça suffit comme ça les mômes… » beugla Cabe « fermez-la ! »

Paige avait sécurisé Ralph à l'arrière de sa voiture avant de foncer sur l'autoroute vers l'état le plus proche. Elle essayait en vain de ne pas penser à ce qui s'était passé au garage, mais des bribes des baisers échangés s'insinuaient dans son esprit, la faisant ressentir des choses auxquelles elle n'avait pas le temps de penser. Elle devait arriver dans un endroit sûr, pour Ralph… c'était sa priorité.

« Maman ? » demanda Ralph doucement, capturant l'attention de sa mère alors qu'elle le regardait dans le rétroviseur.

« Oui mon chéri ? »

« Pourquoi est ce qu'on part encore ? on va a Portland ? »

« Non, mon amour, on va juste dans le nord. Il y a une… situation… et on a besoin d'aller aussi loin que possible au cas où les choses… ne se passent pas comme on le souhaite. » sortit Paige difficilement. Elle ne voulait pas mentionner le satellite, Ralph n'avait pas besoin de savoir à quel point la situation était dangereuse.

« Jusqu'où au nord ? » demanda Ralph incrédule.

« Je ne sais pas… » répondit-elle, ne sachant pas ce qui était considéré comme _zone sécurisée_.

« Mais… maman ? »

« Moui ? »

« Est-ce que c'est à cause du problème avec le satellite ? » demanda Ralph en regardant par la fenêtre, « j'ai lu quelque chose à ce sujet à Internet à l'école. »

Elle soupira, résignée… « Oui, Ralph, c'st ça. Scorpion travaille avec la NASA, la sécurité intérieure et l'aviation pour essayer d'intercepter le satellite. Walter m'a dit d'aller te chercher et d'aller aussi loin que possible au cas où… et bien si jamais Scorpion ne trouve pas de solution à temps. »

Elle s'attendait à ce que Ralph acquiesce et en reste là, mais il la regarda fixement un moment avant de dire « tu devrais être là bas en train d'aider l'équipe,… d'aider Walter. »

« J'aimerais bien le faire, mon amour mais… je dois d'abord penser à toi. » dit Paige d'une voix chancelante. « je dois m'assurer que tu sois en sécurité. »

Il resta silencieux un moment avant d'ajouter « Maman… »

« Oui ? »

« Scorpion sauve _tout le monde_. » affirma-t-il solennellement. Elle l'aperçut dans le rétroviseur, en train de la fixer du regard. « _On_ sauve tout le monde. »

Et tout à coup… elle lui ordonna de s'accrocher aux branches alors qu'elle fit crisser ses pneus et utilisa son klaxon excessivement jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient de nouveau sur la voie qui les mènerait à Los Angeles.

* * *

Termes techniques :

1 _Cloud_ : espace Internet partagé entre différents appareils technologiques et/ou personnes, accessibles à partir d'un simple Wifi ou d'une liaison Bluetooth, aussi dénommé _nuage_


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** Pour un simple baiser

 **Résumé** : _Une petite histoire imaginée à partir de la présentation du pilote de la saison 2, attention aux spoilers._

 **Original Titre** : Just a Kiss

 **Auteur** : WriterFreak001 _(_ _u/999113/WriterFreak001_ )

 **Fiction Link :** _s/11510866/1/Pour-un-simple-baiser_

 **Fandom** : _Scorpion_ (CBS)

 **Rating** : _T_

 **Disclaimer** : While CBS owns _**Scorpion**_ , _WriterFreak001_ created this story, and _butterfly83_ translated it

* * *

Après avoir posé un baiser sur le front de son fils et l'avoir câliné une dernière fois, elle lui ordonna de faire bien attention à lui avant de le remettre à l'école à contre cœur. Il avait pour mot d'ordre de garder l'histoire du satellite entre les membres de Scorpion et de ne rien laisser paraître d'anormal à son institutrice ou à ses camarades. La dernière chose que souhaitait Paige était de faire de son fils le point de départ d'une hystérie collective sur Los Angeles. Elle croyait vraiment en Scorpion et savait… elle croyait en Walter et ses plans abracadabrants… ils allaient réussir, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Ils réussissaient toujours.

Dès que son fils fut en sécurité – dans sa classe d'école – Paige se précipita vers sa voiture et roula à font la caisse en direction du Laboratoire _Jet Propulsion_ , afin d'y retrouver Walter et Sylvester et de les aider à réaliser leur dernière idée de génies.

Une fois arrivée, elle repéra immédiatement la Datsun de Walter dans le parking et s'autorisa un sourire chaleureux en repensant au baiser qu'ils avaient partagé dans le garage. Bien sûr, sans cette situation critique, cela ne se serait probablement pas produit, mais ils pensaient alors ne jamais pouvoir se revoir. Même si la situation n'était pas idéale, Paige ne regrettait rien de ce qui s'était passé, et elle espérait que Walter serait de son avis.

Avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment, elle dit une prière silencieuse pour l'ensemble de l'équipe. Bien qu'ils ne croient pas tous à une puissance divine, elle se dit que demander un peu d'aide divine ne serait pas de trop et les inclut tous dans sa prière. Elle poussa la porte d'entrée et se dirigea vers le secrétariat afin de s'informer de la location des autres membres de l'équipe. Le jeune homme de l'accueil – sûrement un étudiant de fac à mi-temps – se fit un plaisir de lui répondre et de lui donner des instructions détaillées quand à la route à prendre pour les rejoindre.

Enthousiaste, et un peu nerveuse, Paige déambula dans le couloir avant de prendre la prochaine à gauche. Elle n'eut pas à se souvenir du reste des instructions étant donné qu'elle pouvait entendre la voix exaspérée de Walter de là où elle était, à deux couloirs de la salle en question. Elle attendit une minute pour essayer de définir sur qui Walter était en train de crier dessus – et osa même jeter un coup d'œil rapide – oh, oh, Directrice Adriana Molina… avant d'intervenir pour le plus grand bien de tous.

« Je me fiche de ce que vous pensez ! » grogna Walter en serrant les poings. « Si vous voulez sauver la Californie du sud, alors il ne faut pas contacter le gouverneur ! Il ne fera que prévenir les gens à la télé, ce qui créera une panique dans tous les comtés. Les routes seront bloquées par les bouchons et mon équipe ne pourra pas aller où il faut alors que tout le monde souhaitera quitter la ville en même temps ! »

« Les gens ont le droit de savoir ce qui les attend ! » répondit la directrice de la sécurité intérieure sur le même ton. « Si jamais vous échouez, alors les gens doivent pouvoir se préparer à partir, aussi vite qu'ils le pourront. Vous n'avez pas le droit de les en empêcher en leur enlevant ce droit. »

« Et moi je vous dit… » continua Walter en parlant de plus en plus fort, « que créer une panique massive sans une nécessité absolue ne fera que nous ralentir le moins de personnes au courant pour le satellite, le mieux ce sera pour tout le monde. » Walter était au bout du rouleau, il avait tenté d'argumenter avec cette femme pendant la dernière demi-heure, mais elle ne voulait l'écouter en rien. « Tout ce que je vous demande c'est de passer un coup de fil au responsable afin d'annuler, ou de retarder, tout vol prévu au dessus de la Californie. Inventez une raison si vous voulez, je m'en fiche, mais ne leur dite pas la vérité. »

« Vous voulez que je leur mente ? » s'interloqua la directrice en levant les sourcils de désarroi. « hors de question. »

Paige en avait assez entendu… elle les rejoint en un instant et intervint avant que Walter ne puisse le faire. « Directrice Molina » se présenta-t-elle en lui serrant la main, ignorant le regard noir que lui lançait Walter. « Bonjour, je suis Paige. Je travaille à Scorpion en tant qu'interprète, je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir pu venir plus tôt. » Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Walter avant de se retourner vers la directrice, tout sourire. « Je m'excuse, de la part de Scorpion, de quelques soucis de communication que vous ayez pu avoir pour notre premier jour de collaboration. Certain d'entre nous, » dit-elle en regardant Walter d'un air sévère, « ont des difficultés à communiquer avec le monde extérieur, et requièrent donc mon aide pour interpréter leurs pensées. »

« Euh, enchantée, » dit la directrice Molina lentement. « Alors vous travaillez pour Mr O'Brien ? »

« En effet, » répondit Paige brièvement. « Il m'avait demandé de faire quelque chose, d'où mon retard… » Elle fit une pause, avant de croiser les bras et de se rapprocher inconsciemment un peu plus de Walter. « Bien, alors, j'ai cru comprendre que vous vouliez informer le gouverneur de la situation actuelle, et Walter ne semble pas d'accord avec cette décision ? »

« C'est plus ou moins ça… » répondirent Walter et la directrice d'un bel ensemble, avant de se dévisager d'une manière déplaisante, puis de retourner leur attention vers Paige.

« Très bien, bon… » continua Paige en se passant la main dans les cheveux et en réfléchissant à la situation. « Pour commencer, vous serait-il possible de faire ce que Walter désire en appelant le directeur du trafic aérien et en lui exposant la situation ? » Walter commença à protester mais Paige fut plus rapide. « Et ensuite, une fois qu'il sera mis au parfum, vous serait-il possible de lui demander de ne pas divulguer cette information ? Aucun d'entre nous ne souhaite, comme Walter le disait, créer une hystérie collective si nous pouvons l'éviter, et je suis certaine que le directeur serait tout à fait capable de le comprendre et de garder cela pour lui étant donné que c'est une enquête officielle. »

La directrice Molina respira un grand coup avant de se résigner à accepter la demande « Ça peut se faire… »

« Merci beaucoup, » dit Paige gracieusement, « et » ajouta-t-elle avec précaution, « je suis consciente que vous souhaitez aider en informant le gouverneur de la situation et, bien que je pense important que les citoyens puissent être au courant de ce qui se passe, Walter a également raison. Je comprends qu'il soit de votre devoir d'informer le gouverneur Lane de toute situation potentiellement dangereuse, vous serait-il possible d'attendre que Walter et le reste de l'équipe soit arrivés à leur destination ? » finit Paige avant de proposer une deuxième option à la directrice, « ou, au moins, de leur donner 20 minutes d'avance ? »

La grande femme aux cheveux noirs soupira à nouveau avant de dévisager Walter très sérieusement, « De combien de temps auriez vous besoin, vous et votre équipe ? »

« Dès que Happy me contactera j'aurai besoin d'une heure. » expliqua-t-il, et Paige pouvait presque entendre d'ici ses méninges fonctionner à toute allure. « 15 minutes de préparation, une demi-heure de voyage, et 15 minutes de sécurité au cas où on tombe sur un os. » répondit Walter rapidement, sans hésiter.

La femme prit de nouveau une grande respiration et ferma les yeux momentanément. « Bon, d'accord… » lança-t-elle, ne voyant pas d'autre solution. « À la _seconde_ où vous franchissez l'entrée de la base aérienne, vous me contactez. »

Ne trouvant rien à ajouter, la directrice Adriana Molina s'éloigna promptement de Walter et de Paige pour passer ses coups de téléphone en paix.

Paige, extrêmement nerveuse, se mordit la lèvre et compta les secondes avant que…

« Que fais-tu ici, Paige ? »

« Je suis revenue, » répondit-elle en regardant par terre, n'osant pas croiser son regard.

« Oui, mais pourquoi ? » s'enquit-il, incrédule.

« … Ralph m'en a convaincu. »

« Ralph ? » s'étonna Walter en levant les sourcils. « Ralph t'a dit de revenir ? »

« Oui. » admit-elle.

« Il n'avait pas peur ? » demanda Walter, en essayant de comprendre pourquoi le garçon avait souhaité que sa mère retourne dans la zone de danger sur un cas si périlleux.

« Non » dit-elle avec conviction, « pas du tout. »

« Pourtant ça paraitrait une réponse adéquate… » dit Walter. Maintenant il ne serait pas capable de se concentrer en sachant que les vies de Paige et Ralph étaient en jeu.

« Et bien, » dit Paige en le toisant du regard, « ce n'était pas le cas. » Elle serra les poings et se redressa, gagnant confiance en elle. « et tu sais pourquoi ? »

« Euh, non ? » hasarda-t-il en déglutinant.

« Ralph n'a pas peur car il sait que Scorpion trouvera la solution. Il a tellement confiance en toi, Walter… en vous tous, et il est persuadé que Scorpion sauvera _tout le monde_. » finit-elle en se passant la main dans les cheveux et en écrasant une larme. « Alors maintenant dis-moi, Walter. Quand mon enfant me dit que je dois être ici,… que ce en quoi il a le plus confiance arrivera à faire l'impossible, comment suis-je censée réagir ? Comment puis-je lui dire qu'il a peut-être tort… que Scorpion ne réussira peut-être pas cette fois-ci… »

Walter resta silencieux en absorbant ses paroles, difficiles à avaler mais véridiques.

« Mon fils croit en vous tous… en _nous_ tous. » dit-elle avec conviction avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne. « Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on recommence à croire en nous, nous aussi… »

Walter fixa leurs doigts entrelacés avant de poser son regard sur ses yeux couleur noisette et de sourire. « C'est un gamin brillant… »

« Il a de qui tenir… » répondit Paige en souriant de plus belle.

Walter acquiesça avant de lui caresser la main une fois de plus « ça, c'est sûr, une maman formidable. »

Vingt minutes plus tard c'est Toby – et pas Happy – qui appela Walter pour l'informer qu'ils avaient trouvé un vaisseau qui pourrait faire l'affaire. Une fois munis de tous les schémas, Walter et Paige partirent pour la base aérienne, en laissant Sylvester responsable technique, liaison avec la NASA. Le trajet se passa dans un silence gêné, avec des coups d'œil occasionnels et des souvenirs partagés de leur baiser.

C'était la chose la plus passionnée qu'ils aient eu la chance de partager, mais c'était également le souvenir le plus troublant. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait où ils en étaient, et aucun d'entre eux ne voulait présumer ce que l'autre en pensait. Cependant, ils étaient conscients qu'ils devraient en parler… pas maintenant, mais à un moment ou un autre…

Après avoir été admis sur la base aérienne (ce qui n'était pas évident aux vues du manque de statut officiel militaire de Walter et de Paige), Walter se gara rapidement près de la voiture de Cabe, et se résolut à appeler la directrice Molina (en gardant pour lui ses sentiments envers la femme autoritaire et intraitable) avant de demander à Paige de le suivre. Ils coururent vers Cabe, qui leur faisait signe, avant de tous rejoindre Toby et Happy. Comme on pourrait pu s'y attendre, Toby était allongé par terre, une main sous la tête. Happy, par contre était elle aussi assise, et tenait un sac de glaçons sur son épaule.

« Oh mon dieu ! » s'exclama Paige, accourant vers la jeune femme blessée avec une expression concernée. « Que s'est-il passé, Happy ? »

La méchano serra les dents avant de répondre sèchement. « Rien du tout. »

Sachant qu'elle tirerait rien de Happy pour le moment (sans utiliser les outils de torture des dentistes, et même comme ça c'était pas gagné), elle reposa la question à Toby. Le psy se redressa lentement et s'étira avec béatitude avant de lui répondre.

« Elle s'en remettra vite, » répondit-il en époussetant son pantalon, « elle était en train de reconfigurer quelque chose dans l'appareil, a touché quelque chose dont elle n'aurait pas du s'approcher avec des pinces métalliques et elle a reçu un coup de jus » finit-il en pointant vers un tank militaire derrière Paige avant de se croises les bras. « Rien de trop grave ne s'est produit. » Il se rapprocha de Paige pour ajouter : « personnellement, je vois que son ego a plus mal que son épaule, mais bon tu gardes ça pour toi. »

« À quel point as tu mal Happy ? » demanda Walter, à quelques centimètres de Paige, afin d'incorporer ces nouvelles circonstances dans son plan.

« le doc dit qu'elle est luxée, alors je vais pas pouvoir faire grand chose avec… » se plaint Happy bruyamment. « Ça craint !... »

« D'accord… alors…. » continua Walter en regardant aux alentours « où est l'appareil en question ? »

Toby pointa vers une capsule circulaire suspendue sous un hélicoptère. « Là bas. »

« Qu'est-ce que… » commença Paige, les yeux écarquillés, pensant probablement la même chose que Walter, « mais bon sang, c'est quoi ce truc ? »

« En fait c'est la version militaire d'une montgolfière… sans le ballon à air chaud » dit Toby nonchalant. « C'est le truc à capsule qui interceptera le satellite. Ça descend jusqu'à 700 mètres sous l'hélicon ce qui devrait suffire amplement pour arrêter le satané engin. La capsule est capable de contenir deux personnes, et l'hélico n'a pas besoin de pilote vu qu'il est contrôle de la base d'opérations. »

« D'accord… bon… on dirait que ça pourrait marcher. » murmura Walter en examinant la capsule en question. « Comment est ce que la capsule pourra atterrir ? »

« Elle sera mise dans l'hélico avant que tout soit enclenché. » dit Cabe en rejoignant Walter, les bras croisés. « Tu as dit petit, O'Brien c'est le plus petit appareil qu'ils ont. »

« Mais… » l'interrompit Happy, capturant instantanément l'attention de Walter et Paige, avant d'ajouter dramatiquement « il y a un petit soucis.. »

Walter n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était de la folie ! Bien que spécialiste des missions dangereuses, il ne pouvait se faire à l'idée de la théorie présentée par Happy tellement elle était incroyable. Il la regarda intensément pendant quelques secondes, en réfléchissant à sa proposition.

« Donc tu es en train de me dire qu'une fois le signal transmis depuis la cabine de pilotage de ce… _cette chose_ … », s'exclama-t-il en pointant vers la capsule, « je devrais grimper jusqu'au sas et sortir m'accrocher à un côté de l'appareil – qui sera alors à des kilomètres dans le ciel – jusqu'à ce que le satellite soit arrêté correctement ? »

« Aucun plan n'est parfait… » répondit Happy d'un ton nonchalant avant de hausser les épaules.

« Si ça peut te réconforter, tu aura des cordages auxquels te raccorder sur la surface de la capsule… comme ça, si tu tombes accidentellement, au moins tu sera suspendu dans le vide au lieu de tomber comme une souche » proposa Toby, ce qui ne rassura Walter en rien.

Walter n'était pas du genre à se laisser intimider facilement, mais ce plan lui semblait pratiquement impossible. Ça le serait déjà s'il avait toutes ses capacités, mais être en plus seulement capable de se tenir à la capsule avec une main fonctionnelle, s'en devenait risible.

Cependant il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour y réfléchir et trouver une autre option…

« Bon, d'accord… » dit-il en soupirant. « Si c'est le seul moyen, alors… je vais le faire. »

« Attends un peu ! Réfléchissons avant que quiconque se lance dans ce projet fou. » intervint Paige en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches et en se redressant, « comment est ce que satané transmetteur est supposé communiquer avec le satellite ? »

« Une fois que Sylvester a téléchargé les diagrammes, le directeur Pulaski et moi-même avons construit un transmetteur qui correspond exactement aux demandes du satellite. » répondit Walter calmement en la regardant afin de voir si elle avait d'autres questions. Au soulèvement abrupt de ses sourcils, c'était le cas, donc il continua « le transmetteur sera mis en place par la NASA au labo. Ce que j'ai là » expliqua-t-il en sortant un émetteur-recepteur USB de sa poche « se connectera au système central de la capsule, ce qui lui permettra d'émettre un signal – un peu comme une coupole satellite pour la télé. Une fois que le satellite captera le signal, il changera de trajectoire pour se diriger vers l'appareil. Une fois qu'il sera assez près, le signal l'invitera à ralentir d'une manière considérable. Si tout se passe bien, il ralentira suffisamment pour aller s'insérer dans la cabine de pilotage.

« Comment savez vous que ça marchera ? » demanda Cabe, à présent aussi inquiet que Paige.

« On en sait rien. » répondirent Walter, Toby et Happy à l'unisson. « ceci… tout ceci… » ajouta Walter, « est un coup d'épée dans l'eau. »

« Comme c'est rassurant… » marmonna Cabe en massant les tempes.

« Bien… dès que j'aurais mis en place le transmetteur, » ajouta Walter en se tournant vers Toby, « dis à l'équipe de contrôle que je suis prêt au décollage. »

« OK. Ça marche… » répondit Toby en faisant un signe de la main à Walter avant de se dépêcher d'aller rejoindre le général. »

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'échelle d'accès à la cabine de pilotage, Paige attrapa Walter par le bras et le fit se retourner. « Attends une minute… »

« Qu'y a t'il ? » demanda-t-il, distrait.

« Tu ne peux pas y aller tout seul. Tu es toujours en convalescence, tu te souviens ? » dit-elle en pointant vers l'atèle de sa main droite. « Tu vas avoir besoin d'aide. »

« Ça ira, » répondit-il en rigolant, bien que Paige soit complètement sérieuse. « Paige, ne t'inquiète pas... »

« Oh que si ! » répondit-elle en faisant glisser sa main jusqu'à ce que leurs doigts s'entrelacent. « Tu as entendu ce que Happy et Toby ont dit : dès que le transmetteur aura fait son boulot, tu devras t'accrocher à la paroi extérieure de la capsule comme si ta vie en dépendait jusqu'à ce que le satellite soit en place. Avec ta main droite dans cet état, tu n'arriveras jamais à sortir de la cabine à temps ! »

« Et bien… » rétorqua Walter, haïssant qu'elle ait entièrement raison encore une fois, « à moins de trouver un volontaire assez déganté pour accepter de nous aider, on a pas le choix. Happy ne peut pas le faire à cause de son épaule, Toby doit rester avec l'équipe médicale de secours, et Cabe… » continua-t-il en baissant le ton, « ce n'est plus de son âge… »

« Et moi alors ? » demanda Paige. La question fut posée avant qu'elle ne puisse y réfléchir. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge avant de reposer la question avec plus de conviction et de confiance en elle… « Et moi, Walter ? »

« Hors de question, » refusa-t-il en secouant la tête énergiquement. « jamais de la vie. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? c'est l'option la plus efficace après tout ! » rétorqua-t-elle, souhaitant qu'il accepte cette décision malgré ses scrupules à utiliser son expression favorite contre lui. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de se disputer sur la question après tout.

« Je m'en fiche » répondit Walter brusquement avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de serrer les dents. Il marmonna dans sa barbe un moment avant d'éloigner du groupe pour lui parler. « Tu ne peux pas venir, Paige… » énonça Walter d'une petite voix pour garder leurs propos hors des oreilles de l'équipe. « tu ne peux pas venir, parce que je ne peux pas être responsable si jamais il t'arrive quelque chose là haut. »

« Walter » répondit-elle en portant sa main, toujours dans la sienne, jusqu'à sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser. « C'est ma décision, pas la tienne. Si quelque chose doit se passer, ça sera à moi d'en assumer les conséquences. »

« Non, » grogna-t-il de frustration, « tu ne… comprends pas ce que je veux dire. »

Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, Walter les fit s'éloigner un peu plus de l'équipe, derrière l'appareil jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit presque coincée entre son corps et la capsule.

« Paige, » chuchota-t-il en se rapprochant encore, « si quelque chose t'arrivait que j'aurais pu éviter en te laissant ici, je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner. Et je crois que je… je ne pourrais pas… bien le gérer… peut être même pas du tout. »

Paige posa sa main contre la joue de Walter tendrement avant de dire « tout se passera bien. »

Il posa son front contre le sien et ferma les yeux alors que sa main gauche trouva sa joue rose. « Comment en es-tu sûre ? »

Avec audace, Paige se mit sur la pinte des pieds pour déposer un baiser plein de tendresse sur les lèvres de Walter. « Je crois en nous. »


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre :** Pour un simple baiser

 **Résumé** : _Une petite histoire imaginée à partir de la présentation du pilote de la saison 2, attention aux spoilers._

 **Original Titre** : Just a Kiss

 **Auteur** : WriterFreak001 _(_ _u/999113/WriterFreak001_ )

 **Fiction Link :** _s/11510866/1/Pour-un-simple-baiser_

 **Fandom** : _Scorpion_ (CBS)

 **Rating** : _T_

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : While CBS owns _**Scorpion**_ , _WriterFreak001_ created this story, and _butterfly83_ translated it

« Je n'aime pas ça du tout! » marmona Cabe, en plaçant sa main sur l'épaule de Walter. Celui ci, après avoir enfilé une doudoune, avait commencé à grimper l'échelle menant à l'entrée de la capsule. « Tu es sûr que c'est le seul moyen de botter les fesses au satellite ? »

Walter se pinça les lèvres avant d'acquiescer. « Malheureusement. » dit il avec finalité.

Malgré son sens de l'action et de l'aventure, voler dans une capsule menée dans les airs par un drone, et se retrouver en équilibre précaire à des dizaines de kilomètres du sol ne remplissait pas Walter de joie, au contraire. En fait, s'il y avait n'importe quelle autre solution de viable, il serait le premier à voter pour, mais aux vues de leurs contraintes temporelles et des enjeux de la mission, ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que celui-ci. Le fait que Paige allait l'accompagner n'aidait pas à le rassurer.

« Alors t'as intérêt à assurer, fiston. » dit Cabe en l'étreignant avant de remettre ses lunettes de soleil en place. « Je n'ai aucune intention de mourir aujourd'hui. »

« Cabe… » commença Walter en baissant la voix alors que Paige venait vers eux rapidement. « Pourrais-tu me faire une faveur et t'assurer que Ralph soit en sécurité pendant qu'on sera parti ? Je sais que Paige, malgré le niveau étrangement haut de courage et de confiance en cette mission qu'elle porte, t'en serait reconnaissant, et moi aussi… »

Cabe sourit tendrement avant de laisser sa main tomber de l'épaule du génie. « C'est comme si c'était fait. »

« Merci… »

« Pas de soucis. »

Alors que Paige – également habillée d'une doudoune – se dirigeait vers l'échelle, Walter continua son ascension. Il grimpa jusqu'au sas, l'ouvrit, et sauta à l'intérieur de la cabine pour préparer le décollage. Paige, incroyablement calme et sereine aux vues des circonstances, embrassa Toby et Cabe et tapa dans la main de Happy avant de suivre le chemin que venait d'emprunter Walter.

Cabe, toujours pas rassuré, fixait toujours la cabine intensément alors que Walter s'afférait. Une fois le drone enclenché, permettant à la capsule de s'élever de quelques mètres, il s'autorisa enfin un soupir et essaya de refouler tout sentiment d'anxiété face à la situation, ayant besoin de croire que tout allait bien se passer.

« Bonne chance, Walter et Paige… bonne chance à vous deux. »

L'attente avait été longue, des heures à voir le drone qui les maintenait en l'air faire des cercles au dessus d'eux, en restant approximativement dans la zone où le satellite devrait passer. Walter, plus apte à garder son sang froid, était en contact constant avec la NASA et la sécurité intérieure afin de s'assurer qu'aucune modification n'était à apporter à leur plan. Pendant ce temps là Paige, dont la bravoure et l'optimisme diminuait à vue d'œil, était assise en essayant d'ignorer qu'ils étaient quelques kilomètres au dessus du sol.

Si jamais quelque chose se passait de travers – quoi que ce soit – ils ne s'en sortiraient pas, ni Walter ni elle. « J'ai oublié de te demander… » commença t'elle en se passant la main dans les cheveux, ce qui fit se retourner Walter dans sa direction, « est ce qu'on a des parachutes dans ce bidule ? »

« De toute façon ils ne serviraient à rien » répondit Walter nonchalamment. « À cette altitude si on tombe, avec ou sans parachute, on aura plus de chance de mourir congelés ou par manque d'oxygène avant d'arriver par terre… » dit-il avant de faire une pause, puis de marmonner « enfin, si le satellite ne nous tue pas avant… »

Paige déglutit bruyamment à cette nouvelle. « Ah bon… je vois… »

« Mais… c'est uniquement si on tombait » ajouta Walter soudainement en réalisant à quel point elle était troublée. Au lieu de donner à Paige les statistiques réelles, il choisit de lui donner un nombre qui augmenterait leurs chances de survies afin de lui remonter le moral. Il se rendait malade de mentir sur un fait, mais voulait bien faire une exception pour qu'elle se sente mieux… « Si ça peut te consoler, » commença-t-il en essayant de sourire, « on a 53% de chances de s'en sortir… les chances sont ne notre côté… »

Cependant, avant que Paige n'ait pu lui répondre quoi que ce soit, Sylvester s'interposa au moyen du système de communication pour le corriger, « en fait, Walter, tu as moins de chance que ça… je l'estime à 28% de chance de survie… pas 53. »

Paige fronça les sourcils en direction de Walter alors qu'il fermait les yeux en soupirant, essayant de ne pas s'énerver. « Merci, Sylvester. »

« Euh, de rien… » bégaya la calculatrice humaine à travers les enceintes, comme s'il avait réalisé son erreur, avant de demander « Est-ce que j'ai encore dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? »

« Oui » / « Non » répondirent Walter et Paige respectivement. Sentant le regard noir que Paige posait sur lui, Walter s'éclaircit la gorge avant de changer de réponse. « Non, Sylvester… tout va bien. »

« Oh, tant mieux » soupira Sylvester de soulagement. Paige et Walter pouvaient l'imaginer se passer la main sur le visage… « j'étais inquiet… »

Sans préambule, Walter coupa leur communication pour que la Nasa ne puisse pas entendre leur discussion. En cas de problèmes ils pourraient toujours entendre les transmissions de la terre et y répondre. Assez énervé que Sylvester ait trouvé le moyen de mettre à jour son mensonge, il ne souhaitait pas avoir plus d'interventions du génie.

Après quelques secondes de silence, qui leur paressèrent un éternité, Paige – refusant toujours de regarder Walter – examina avec attention le manuel de commandes devant elle et murmura enfin « Tu m'as menti. »

Walter, ne souhaitant pas la décevoir à nouveau, se contenta de serrer les dents.

Paige n'apprécia pas ce silence et essaya une autre approche. « Pourquoi m'as-tu menti, Walter ? »

Walter, évitant lui aussi de la regarder dans les yeux en regardant par la fenêtre, finit par dire « Je ne voulais pas le faire. »

« Alors pourquoi l'as-tu fait ? » demanda Paige, souhaitant comprendre son raisonnement. Une des choses qu'elle adorait à propos de Walter était le fait qu'il ne lui mentait jamais. Il était toujours franc et direct sur n'importe quel sujet, n'hésitait jamais à dire ce qu'il pensait à quiconque au moyen de la multitude de faits emmagasinés dans son cerveau si intriguant. Elle n'avait jamais eu peur qu'il lui mente car c'était un homme qui s'en tenait aux faits… certes il y avait des choses qu'il ne partageait pas avec elle de temps en temps, mais jusqu'il y a cinq minutes, il ne lui avait jamais menti. Peut importe la raison qui l'avait poussé à agir ainsi, son mensonge l'avait blessé bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé, et bien plus qu'elle ne souhaitait le lui montrer.

Walter inspira profondément avant d'essayer de s'expliquer. « Je voulais que tu te sentes mieux… sachant quelles étaient réellement nos chances, je savais que ça ne t'aiderait pas… tu étais déjà anxieuse, bien plus que tu ne le montrais… alors, pour une raison que je ne peux pas expliquer, je voulais te rassurer… pour que tu ne t'inquiètes pas de ça… »

« Walter, » répondit Paige en se levant pour venir le rejoindre, enlaçant ses joues de ses mains douces et le forçant à la regarder. « Je… » hésita-t-elle, « j'apprécie que tu ais essayé de me réconforter, mais tu n'as pas besoin de me mentir pour ça. Je suis une grande fille et je peux gérer la situation, même si elle est périlleuse. Je sais… » continua-t-elle avant de se rapprocher un peu plus de lui, « je sais que tu ne mens que très rarement, mais… » ses doigts effleurèrent sa peau douce, mémorisant son visage « essaye de ne pas le refaire… même si tu as de bonnes intentions. » Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux de Walter avant d'effleurer une fois de plus le contour de son visage. « tu veux bien ? »

« D'accord… » admit-il en fermant les yeux alors que leurs fronts se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, des sensations nouvelles et intrigantes le traversant de pieds en tête quand ses doigts entraient en contact avec sa peau. Oh comme il voulait que ce moment dure toujours… il voulait rester avec elle, leurs cœurs à l'unisson, sans se préoccuper des forces extérieures.

Liés dans une étreinte passionnée, Paige et Walter sentaient leurs sens se décupler. S'ils devaient mourir aujourd'hui, alors ils allaient profiter de tous les instants possibles pour s'embrasser, se toucher s'aim…

« LE SATELLITE EST EN APPROCHE ! TRANSMISSION DU SIGNAL IMMINENTE ! »

Comme des aimants en polarité inverse, Paige et Walter s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre en un éclair. Le génie remit la communication en place pour informer la Nasa qu'il avait bien entendu leur message. Puis, tenant toujours le microphone, il commença à monter vers le sas, conseillant à Paige de se tenir à quelque chose. Elle se rassit et remit sa ceinture pendant que Walter accrocha ses trois grappins sur les cables extérieurs pour plus de sécurité. Avec sa main gauche, il ouvrit le sas et mit le drone en mode stationnaire afin de stabiliser sa trajectoire.

Une fois sûr qu'il pouvait sortir de la capsule sans trop de risques, il dit à Paige de s'harnacher d'une manière sécurisée. Walter, refoulant sa peur, décrocha les harnais un à un pour les accrocher sur la partie extérieure de la capsule. Paige, après un moment pour se ressaisir, fit lentement de même, en répétant chaque action faite par Walter jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit au près de lui.

« Maintenant on fait quoi ? » demanda-t-elle au génie alors qu'elle sentit sa main abîmée se poser sur sa hanche. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait mais puisqu'il ne pouvait utiliser sa main droite pour leur mission, elle pourrait au moins sécuriser Paige un peu plus vers la capsule.

Walter brancha le microphone/enceinte au dessus de leurs têtes pour qu'ils puissent entendre les messages de la nasa clairement, et cria dans sa direction « maintenant on attend le satellite et on croise les doigts pour qu'il ne nous tue pas ! »

« Oh, » dit Paige en criant elle aussi, « si on doit mourir aujourd'hui, il y a des choses que tu devrais probablement savoir, non ? »

« Je ne pense pas qu'avoir cette conversation maintenant soit efficace… » s'écria Walter, à bout de souffle. « on doit rester concentré sur le satellite pour anticiper sa trajectoire… »

« Quoi ? » demanda Paige encore plus fort. « Qu'as-tu dit ? »

« J'ai dit : on ne devrait pas avoir cette conversation maintenant… » cria Walter aussi fort que possible, Paige n'en entendant que des fragments.

« Tu veux parler de ça maintenant ? »

« Hein ? » les oreilles de Walter refusaient de fonctionner. « tu peux répéter ? »

Ça ne sert à rien de s'époumoner pour ça, pensa Paige en soupirant, « laisse tomber… »

« J'entends toujours rien, Paige ! » s'écria Walter, de plus en plus frustré de ne pas pouvoir déchiffrer ce que la femme sublime essayait de lui dire.

Paige se mordit la lèvre et grogna intérieurement avant de porter ses mains à sa bouche pour s'en servir de porte-voix, « J'ai dit : laisse tomber ! »

« Oh… » répondit Walter, enfin capable de l'entendre, « d'accord. »

Paige se retourna et fixa l'aéronef qu'elle avait dans son champ de vision elle se refusait de regarder en bas, et ne voulait pas regarder Walter trop longtemps sans pouvoir communiquer avec lui. Elle ferma les yeux et posa son front sur le métal froid, ayant un besoin urgent de trouver quoi que ce soit lui permettant de faire disparaître la rougeur de ses joues.

Les secondes s'écoulaient lentement. Paige sentait qu'elle allait manquer de temps… le satellite semblait pouvoir se diriger vers eux d'une minute à l'autre, les tuant tous les deux instantanément… elle savait que peut importe le temps qu'il lui restait à vivre, elle voulait, non elle _avait besoin_ d'en profiter un maximum.

« Walter… » commença-t-elle en se tournant vers le génie, « je dois te dire quelque chose ! »

« Me dire quoi ? » demanda-t-il, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, très curieux de sa réponse.

« Je crois que je suis am… » lança-t-elle avant d'être interrompue par un bruit sourd traversant le ciel, demandant toute leur attention.

Walter et Paige tournèrent la tête à l'unisson vers le satellite rogue, se dirigeant à toute vitesse vers leur position, et se préparèrent à l'impact...

Ceci pouvait être la fin…


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre :** Pour un simple baiser

 **Résumé** : _Une petite histoire imaginée à partir de la présentation du pilote de la saison 2, attention aux spoilers._

 **Original Titre** : Just a Kiss

 **Auteur** : WriterFreak001 _(_ _u/999113/WriterFreak001_ )

 **Fiction Link :** _s/11510866/1/Pour-un-simple-baiser_

 **Fandom** : _Scorpion_ (CBS)

 **Rating** : _T_

 **Disclaimer** : While CBS owns _**Scorpion**_ , _WriterFreak001_ created this story, and _butterfly83_ translated it

* * *

 _« Merci Kelly. Vous aurez du mal à le croire mais cet après-midi aurait pu tourner à la catastrophe pour des milliers de personnes sans la bravoure de deux individus intrépides travaillant avec le gouvernement. Tenez-vous bien… nous reportions la présence d'un satellite Russe se dirigeant vers la Californie du sud il y a quelques heures, et bien que la panique ait prit place un peu partout dans l'état, tout est maintenant sous contrôle. Une fois encore, nous devons nos vies aux actions courageuses de Walter O'Brien, directeur de Scorpion. Nous souhaitons également à remercier personnellement Paige Dineen, sa monitrice personnelle, pour leur travail exemplaire. Sans eux, l'Amérique entendrait une histoire bien plus tragique ce soir. »_

Walter grogna bruyamment en éteignant la télévision, avant de balancer la télécommande. « J'ai dit _traductrice personnelle_ , pas _monitrice_ » Fronçant les sourcils, il se retourna vers l'équipe, tout le monde ayant suivit les informations, redoutant leur réaction. « Les gars, vous n'allez pas me répudier pour les 24 heures à venir, n'est ce pas ? »

« Et bien… » commença Toby, « ce n'est pas vraiment de ta faute s'ils ont négligé quelques détails de l'entretien que tu as donné… »

« Ouais, » enchaîna Happy en sautant par terre et en croisant les bras. « et c'est pas de ta faute non plus si la journaliste entend mal… »

« Tout à fait, c'est juste une erreur de traduction » dit Toby, ne pouvant s'en empêcher… « Enfin, techniquement, c'est une erreur de _traductrice_. »

« À part quelques oublis, » intervint enfin Sylvester, « j'ai trouvé que c'était plutôt pas mal. Bravo, Walter. »

La calculatrice humaine sourit avant de se tourner vers Paige. « Bravo à toi aussi, Paige. »

Paige sourit d'un air amusée, mais ne dit mot. Elle était encore en train de digérer le fait que Walter l'ait présentée à la journaliste comme _sa_ traductrice personnelle. Malgré les erreurs insérées, elle sentit ses joues rougir à nouveau à l'idée d'être quoi que ce soit de spécial pour Walter. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la présente comme la traductrice de la compagnie, mais d'après le commentaire qu'il avait fait il y a quelques minutes ce n'était pas le cas.

Et rien que ça réchauffait le cœur de Paige, le remplissant de joie.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne s'aperçut pas que Sylvester Happy étaient retournés à leurs postes de travail, ou que Toby la regardait intensément. Elle remarqua tout de suite, cependant, le bras de Walter effleurer son dos alors qu'il passait à côté d'elle en allant vers la cuisine. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il en ait été conscient, mais elle s'en fichait éperdument aux vues des papillons qu'elle avait ressentit en réponse.

Elle partit en direction de la cuisine discrètement, et caressa _accidentellement_ le bras de Walter en cherchant une tasse. Il remarqua son _erreur_ presque instantanément et lui envoya un de ses rares sourires francs qui lui faisait recroqueviller les orteils, et elle ne put que lui sourire en retour.

« On parlera un peu plus tard, d'accord ? » lança-t-elle discrètement en laissant attarder sa main sur le dos de celle de Walter quelques instants. « Cabe est chargé de surveiller Ralph ce soit. Une fois que tout le monde sera partit, on pourra parler sans être interrompus… ou espionnés… »

Walter acquiesça brièvement et remis à Paige la tasse qu'elle avait oublié de prendre. « Ça me semble parfait. »

« Super. » répondit Paige en souriant, tentée de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue, mais se restreignant à mêler ses doigts avec les siens pour un instant. « Bon, je vais aller voir ce que fait Ralph dans le loft. »

« D'accord. » dit Walter en lui souriant à nouveau, la suivant du regard alors qu'elle montait les escaliers vers l'appartement. Son sourire se transforma instantanément en grimace cependant à la vue de Toby le rejoignant tout guilleret. Il se retourna et prétendit être occupé à se servir du café dans sa tasse préféré. « Je suis pas d'humeur, Toby. »

« Pour quoi exactement ? »

« Pour que tu joues avec mon cerveau… » dit Walter un peu trop vite. « Il est tard… on a eut une longue journée… et je n'ai pas la patience de t'écouter me psychanalyser. »

« Bon d'accord, allons droit au but alors. » répondit Toby en haussant les épaules, le dos posé sur le mur adjacent. « Alors… Toi et Paige… Que s'est-il passé ? »

Walter arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire pour une demi-seconde, avant de reprendre ses esprits. « Rien du tout. »

Toby savait que le génie lui mentait, mais décida de ne pas lancer d'attaque frontale, et choisit un autre angle d'attaque. « Alors vous avez parlé de cet incident à l'hôpital, n'est ce pas ? »

"Non."

"Menteur." dit Toby d'un air désapprobateur avant de croiser les bras. Malgré le regard noir de Walter, il continua à le questionner. « Dès que j'ai mentionné le baiser à … tu vois ! tu l'as refait ! » s'exclama Toby, en pointant vers la bouche de son compagnon.

« J'ai fait quoi au juste ? »

Toby ricana. « tu t'es léché les babines. »

Walter croisa les bras devant lui défensivement, et s'inclina sur le comptoir. « Mes lèvres sont sèches, c'est tout. »

« Oh que non ! » hurla Toby en imitant un buzzer alors que Walter, tasse en main, se dirigeait vers son bureau. Toby, n'en ayant pas finit avec lui, se dépêcha de le poursuivre. « Si tu avais les lèvres sèches, tu les aurais humidifiées au cours de la journée… cependant » dit il en ricanant « tu ne l'as fait que lorsque j'ai évoqué le bisou-bisou de – ah, ah, tu viens de le refaire ! » s'exclama Toby, tirant bien trop de joie de la situation. « Bien que le fait de se mouiller les lèvre peut être occasionnellement le symptôme de lèvres sèches, ce n'est certainement pas le cas ici, mon pote ! » Toby continua sa démonstration, bien que Walter se soit mis à hausser les yeux vers le ciel d'une façon dramatique. « Pour toi, mon gars, te mouiller les lèvres est une réaction inconsciente déclenchée par quelque chose d'extrêmement plaisant. » dit Toby avec un sourire narquois. « et puisque nous sommes en train de parler de Paige, je ferais la conjecture que vous avez fait bien plus qu'en parler… »

Walter déglutit aussi discrètement que possible avant de feindre l'ignorance. « Paige et moi ne sommes qu'amis. »

« Ah, désolé, mais » dit Toby en secouant la tête, « un ami n'embrasse pas un autre ami sur les lèvres, surtout quand il est inconscient sur un lit d'hôpital. »

« Tu veux en venir quelque part ? »

« Oh que oui… » dit Toby en souriant de toutes ses dents, « tu vois… Paige t'as dans la peau, et tu l'as dans la peau aussi. Sinon tu serais en colère qu'elle t'ait pratiquement agressée sexuellement à l'hôpital. » Toby s'arrêta presque un instant pour souligner que Walter venait de se lécher les babines encore une fois, mais choisit d'avoir pitié de lui. « Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Et vous étiez bien proches et détendus il y a quelques minutes. Ne pense pas pour une seconde que je n'ai pas remarqué la façon dont elle t'a caressé la main dans la cuisine. »

« P-Paige est très tactile comme individu… » bégaya Walter, « elle utilise le sens du toucher pour communiquer, tu le sais bien. »

« Certes, » admis Toby avant d'incliner la tête sur le côté, « mais tu avais l'habitude de t'immobiliser dès qu'elle te touchait, là tu n'as même pas sourcillé. »

Walter respira un grand coup, suivi d'une longue expiration, en maudissant mentalement Toby et sa capacité d'observation. Avant qu'il ne puisse trouver une réponse vraisemblable qui les sorte de cette impasse, il aperçut Paige en train de descendre les escaliers. À ses yeux, elle était encore plus belle qu'il y a quelques minutes, aussi improbable que cela était.

Toby ne rata rien des regards langoureux échangés entre les deux tourtereaux, et une idée lui vint à l'esprit. « Mlle Dineen » lança-t-il en s'éloignant de Walter pour se précipiter au près de la belle, « accepterais-tu de répondre à une question potentiellement inconfortable ? Après tout, partager c'est aimer… »

« Ne le fais pas » lui conseilla Happy depuis sa station. « Le psy a quelque chose en tête, et ce n'est jamais rien de bon. »

« L'intuition de Happy est plausible à 78% » intervint Sylvester en se tournant les pouces et en faisant craquer ses doigts. « À moins que tu ne veuilles lui révéler tes secrets les plus chers, je te suggère de ne pas lui répondre. »

Paige éclata de rire avant de se passer la main dans les cheveux. « Ça va aller, les gars. Je suis sûre que la question de Toby ne sera pas si mal que ça. »

« Comme tu veux, » soupira Happy en prenant ses affaires avant de se diriger vers la porte. « j'essayais juste d'aider. » Elle se retourna rapidement et regarda Sylvester. « Si tu veux un chauffeur, Sly, alors dépêche toi. Sinon, je te verrais, » dit-elle avant de regarder Walter, Toby, puis Paige, « tout comme les autres, demain. »

« Oh, je crois pas Happy, merci quand même ! » dit Sylvester dans sa direction, en se souvenant des dernières fois où il était monté dans sa voiture. Il s'était juré de ne plus jamais être passager d'une voiture avec Happy au volent, étant donné la forte probabilité d'accidents mortels liés à sa conduite. »

« Avant que vous ne commenciez à vous disputer pour un oui ou pour un non, » dit Cabe doucement tout en portant Ralph vers sa voiture, « je ramène le môme chez lui. Sylvester, » demanda-t-il en regardant la calculatrice humaine, « est ce que tu viens ? »

Sylvester sourit, reconnaissant. « Ouais, j'arrive tout de suite. »

« Parfait, je serais dans la voiture. » acquiesça Cabe en continuant dans la même direction, jusqu'à ce que Walter le rejoigne pour l'aider avec Ralph. Paige rejoint son fils endormi pour l'embrasser une fois encore sur le front avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Elle lui susurra à quel point elle l'aimait avant de le laisser sous la garde de Cabe. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Walter prendre Ralph dans ses bras pour l'amener à la voiture de Cabe.

Toby profita de ce moment d'inattention pour lancer son attaque.

« Donc, Paige.. » commença-t-il, tout sourire, en se rapprochant de la jeune femme pour déposer son bras sur son épaule.

« Hein ? »

« Est-ce que Walter embrasse bien ? »

Paige, ne payant pas attention à ce qui se passait, répondit machinalement, sans le vouloir ou s'en rendre compte, « Oh, totalement… »

Toby faillit crier de joie à sa réponse. « Oh, merci Miss Dineen, je t'en dois une. »

Alors que le comportementaliste sautillait vers son bureau comme un chat ayant attrapé le canari, Paige se retourna et secoua la tête, confuse. « Je suis désolée, Toby, tu m'as demandé quelque chose ? »

« Non non, rien du tout… » répondit Toby en se mordant la langue pour s'empêcher de ricaner. « Mais merci de nous avoir tous sauvé aujourd'hui, Mlle Traductrice.. » dit Toby en mettant chapeau bas, avant de prendre ses affaires. « À demain. »

Paige cligna des yeux, ébahie, en voyant le psy se diriger vers la sortie, en se demandant bien ce qu'elle avait pu lui dire… il n'avait même pas posé de question…

Il pourrait toujours lui demander demain après tout.

Après avoir déposé Ralph dans la voiture de Cabe, Walter retourna dans le garage, heureux de découvrir que Toby en avait profité pour rentrer chez lui. Il rejoint Paige, se débattant avec de la paperasse, et regarda par dessus son épaule.

« Est ce que cette paperasse doit vraiment être réglée ce soir ? » demanda-t-il en survolant la feuille, se demandant s'il y avait quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire pour l'aider (même s'il n' _aimait_ pas particulièrement la paperasse).

« Non… pas vraiment » répondit-elle d'un ton léger en se redressant, se trouvant nez à nez avec Walter. Oh, s'il savait à quel point ses yeux marron magnifiques lui faisaient comme effet… Secouant la tête pour s'éclaircir les pensées, elle continua en souriant « j'aime juste que tout soit fait à temps, alors je prends de l'avance quand je peux. »

« Ah d'accord » dit Walter en faisant un pas de côté. « je te laisse finir alors… »

« Walter, attend… » l'interrompit-elle en lui agrippant le bras avant de se rapprocher à nouveau de lui. « Ce n'est pas parce que j'aime avoir de l'avance que j'ai à tout finir ce soir… » dit-elle en posant ses bras autour du cou du génie.

« Si tu as quelque chose à faire, alors… » commença-t-il.

« …alors ça sera toujours là demain… » finit-elle pour lui tout sourire, « et voilà, problème résolu. »

« C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire » marmonna Walter, ce qui la fit rire.

Elle ferma la chemise kraft avant de la déposer dans un tiroir du bureau. « Voilà… on dirait qu'il n'y a plus de paperasse sur mon bureau… » dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de déposer ses bras autour de sa taille, le tirant vers elle. « Tu es prêt à monter ? »

Walter acquiesça, n'ayant pas assimilé comment cette phrase aurait pu être interprétée. « Euh, oui. »

« Parfait. » répondit Paige avec enthousiasme, en liant leurs doigts avant de se diriger vers l'escalier.

Paige avait coincé Walter contre le sofa et l'embrassait comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait. Ses mains tenaient sa figure en place, et son corps était pratiquement aligné avec le sien, son cœur battant la chamade alors que les doigts de Walter se faufilaient sous sa blouse. La sensation que lui procuraient ses doigts en pressant contre son dos la bouleversait, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer la passion avec laquelle elle l'embrassait.

Et plus elle l'embrassait, plus il en faisait de même. Il y avait des choses que Walter ne pouvait pas quantifier ou même comprendre, et Paige, si belle, lui faisait ressentir des choses qu'il croyait inexistantes. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était persuadé qu'il pouvait avoir accès à quelque chose de bon… quelque chose de fabuleux et magnifique, et Paige représentait tout ce dont il avait pu rêver… et encore plus que ça. Il y avait tant de passion derrière chacun de ses baisers qu'il ne voulait pas que la nuit s'achève.

Après de longues minutes, Walter se recula de quelques centimètres pour murmurer « Je croyais que tu voulais qu'on parle. »

« Oh, on est en train de parler » murmura-t-elle en retour dans son oreille avant d'en mordiller le lobe.

Sa vision se troubla alors qu'elle plaçait des baisers doux sur son menton, mais il parvint quand même à garder le fil de ses pensées. « Non… » dit-il en secouant la tête lentement, « ceci… » continua-t-il en pointant vers leurs hanches comme scotchées ensemble, « …ce n'est pas discuter. »

« Ce n'est peut-être pas le genre de discussions dont tu as l'habitude, » dit Paige en souriant, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, « mais c'est quand même une discussion. »

« Donc… » continua Walter en levant un sourcil, « quand tu disais que tu voulais venir ici pour parler, un peu plus tôt, tu utilisais un code en fait ? »

« Tout à fait » répondit Paige avec un sourire en coin, « c'est pas comme si j'avais pu dire autre chose avec tout le monde en bas… »

« Certes… »

Paige déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes une fois encore pour l'embrasser passionnément, ce qui fit que Walter enroula son bras gauche autour de sa taille avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la déposer sur son lit.

Alors que Paige dormait sereinement sur lui, Walter ne put s'empêcher de la regarder dormir. Elle était plus que belle. Incroyable dans tout les sens du terme. Walter ne définissait jamais quoi que ce soit comme 'parfait' mais Paige n'avait vraiment aucun défaut selon lui. Après s'être étiré comme un chat, elle le salua avec un long baiser passionné.

« Bonjour… » dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur son nez, puis sur ses lèvres. « Comment as-tu dormi ? »

« Bien mieux que je n'ai pu le faire depuis des mois… » répondit Walter en souriant, ce qui lui valut un autre baiser.

« Moi aussi… » répondit-elle en souriant de plus belle.

Walter compta jusqu'à 10, ce qui semblait approprié, avant de se détacher de son baiser pour lui demander quelque chose : « Paige ? »

« Hein ? » émit-elle tout en dessinant des cercles imaginaires sur son buste. « Qu'y a t-il ? »

« Il a un moment… tu as dit que tu m'avais embrassé à l'hôpital parce que c'était comme un après coup émotionnel aux vues de la situation…. que ça ne voulait rien dire… est ce que tu disais ça juste parce que tu étais embarrassée… ou… euh… » ne pouvant penser à une autre explication, il laissa tomber « est ce que c'était autre chose ? »

« Euh, oui et non… » dit-elle doucement sans le regarder. « Oui, j'étais embarrassée, et j'essayais de trouver une excuse pour expliquer mes actions, mais ce n'était pas vraiment un résultat du stress de ce jour là. » continua-t-elle en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux bouclés de Walter, lui souriant. « je t'ai embrassé à l'hôpital parce que je le voulais vraiment. Dans un sens, je voulais m'excuser d'avoir été aussi idiote la nuit d'avant… mais je croyais en tout ce que je t'ai dit quand je t'ai embrassé. » Elle le fixa du regarda avant d'ajouter, « on peut dire que le baiser était comme une façon de sceller une promesse que je m'étais faite : de ne jamais te quitter, toi ou Scorpion. »

« Oh, je vois, » dit Walter, fronçant les sourcils.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe tout à coup ? » demanda Paige, ne sachant pas si elle devrait plutôt rigoler ou être concernée de sa réaction. « Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? »

« Hein ? » demanda Walter en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux. « Non… » ajouta-t-il en caressant sa joue, « ce n'est pas ça… »

« Que se passe-t-il alors ? »

Il hésita un moment avant d'admettre, « j'aurais juste aimé être réveillé… »

Paige rigola avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, « A l'hopital c'était juste un baiser, Walter… » dit-elle en posant son front contre le sien, « et ne sois pas déçu, » ajouta-t-elle langoureusement, « je n'en ais pas finit avec toi. » Avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle le tira vers lui pour l'embrasser farouchement.


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre :** Pour un simple baiser

 **Résumé** : _Une petite histoire imaginée à partir de la présentation du pilote de la saison 2, attention aux spoilers._

 **Original Titre** : Just a Kiss

 **Auteur** : WriterFreak001 _(_ _u/999113/WriterFreak001_ )

 **Fiction Link :** _s/11510866/1/Pour-un-simple-baiser_

 **Fandom** : _Scorpion_ (CBS)

 **Rating** : _T_

 **Disclaimer** : While CBS owns _**Scorpion**_ , _WriterFreak001_ created this story, and _butterfly83_ translated it

Bonjour à tous et merci de lire cette histoire !

Suite à un problème de fichiers, le chapitre 6 a été mis sur le site en langue originale au lieu de la traduction… voici donc un nouveau post avec la bonne version,

Bonne lecture !


End file.
